The Huntsman of the Valar: The Begining
by NekoAngel13
Summary: Fed up with the wizarding world Harry decides to move. Though not just to another country but to a whole new world. With a new enemies, new friends and new problems to work his head around will Harry find peace in his new status and challenge as Lord of the forest? HP/LG, Yaoi/Slash, Violence, Gore and Character death. My response to CashyHooray's challenge. This is part One :3
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or LotR.

Warnings: Character Death, Depression, AU (Imagine middle earth is all forest with a couple of cities).

Prologue;

I didn't know what to do and when I sat there staring at his corpse while everyone celebrated. It hit me; I don't want to be like these warped people. The same people that rejoiced while forgetting about the sacrifices, all that blood and death, they forgot everyone I loved. I couldn't take it, all the pitying glances and secret looks. They think I don't realise their gossiping and rumour spreading.

I needed an escape. I had no one to turn to, everyone was dead. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, The other Weasleys, Snape, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Seamus, Dean, all of them dead. All of their blood is on my hands. I'm almost as bad as Voldermort. I've killed so many it's almost laughable. I feel dead and numb inside seeing everyone outside smiling and laughing in their happy no wrong world.

They all expected me to marry Ginny but she's dead and it wasn't even a fortnight later when they started throwing women at me. It is sickening to think that I saved such inconsiderate, cruel, ignorant beings. I need to get away, as far as possible. I tried before but they demanded I come back and when I didn't listen they tried to kidnap me.

I was desperate and running out of hope when I found it, 'The book of secrets and hidden things By Reginald Soothwick.' I had searched for near 3 months before I came across the book. I had read every book on the other realms I could get my hands on but none of them felt right. It was when I was sorting the attic boxes that I came across it. I was some boxes when it slid from in between two boxes and fell to the floor. I picked it up and it immediately intrigued me...

It became my beacon of hope during the repair of the wizarding world. I knew I couldn't leave just yet as it would be much too suspicious especially since everyone seems to be seeking my advice on everything. I made plans, called in favours and borderline threatened people to get them to give/sell me the things I needed for the ritual. I even bought a shrunken house from a man in Knock turn Alley that I could stay in once I got there.

It was 2 days after the peace fair that I finally did it. The first thing I did was draw the circle in unicorn blood. Then I carved the runes into planks death birch and arranged them in a pentagram formation. After that I placed a blessed holy water candle on each point. I finished the ritual by placing 5 trunks in each arm section and standing in the middle section of the star.

I chanted the ancient words and felt magic rise from the ground and smiled. Finally I could start a new without the deaths following me. I felt cleansed by the soothing bands of magic that sprung from the points of the star. Then as I came towards the close all the bands of magic met in a point above me and spread to form a cocoon around me. And with a blast of light I was gone along with my possessions, a working house I'd bought and all other traces of the-boy-who-lived bar memories.

~IGNORE ME I'M A WORLD PORTAL~

With a thump Harry landed in the open clearing of a forest. He soon realised he could see without his glasses when he saw them on the floor beside him. From the small patch of sky above him, he could tell it was daytime, around lunchtime. He sat up and took in the breathtaking view around him. The few trees that spread all around him and the beautiful waterfall he could see not too far away. He decided this was the perfect place and so he took his shrunken house and wandlessly reversed the spell. He entered the traditional Japanese style house and unpacked some of the lounge furniture he'd brought.

He was just about to unpack his bedroom furniture when he got a knock on the door. 'Ooh I have neighbours. I wonder where they live?' Harry opened the door and promptly fell over when he caught sight of the giant tree men (He later finds out are Ents) in front of him. "Um...Hello, my name is Harry Potter." He stood and extended a hand towards the men who at this point where also quite shocked as they didn't quite know what he was.

Harry could only grasp a few of the things they were saying even with a quick translation. "The New Creator.", "Healer of the forest.", "The Human Orome." The Ents eventually stopped muttering and one of them came forward and bent down to be closer to Harry's level. "I am Treebeard of the Fangorn, the Shepard of Ents. I understand thou must be confused. Please let me explain."

"It is rather simple to explain, My Lord. You are the human reincarnation of Aldaron (also known as Orome), one of the Valar who created this world. You ruled the forest and after you left this plain, as you can see while beautiful does not thrive nor flourish as it once did. Please help us great one. Ever since the Entwives perished no new Entlings have been born and we face almost certain extinction. Please help us revive this forest and create new Entwomen. We would give you anything within our power."

"Ok, this is a bit of a shock. I will help you and in return I want knowledge. I wish to know of this world and what mysteries are here." Harry smiled at the tense Ent to reassure him. The Ents understood, knowledge in this world was the key to survive. "I need a few days to recover and set myself up here. I will help you to the best of my capabilities."

"It is agreeable, My Lord. It would be our pleasure to guide you about these forests and the world of middle-earth in general." Treebeard said, stepping away from Harry and back towards the other Ents. "We shall come back in 3 days if that is agreeable with you, My Lord?"

"Of course, take care." Harry said, waving at the retreating Ents. He walked back into the house trying to absorb what the Ents had told him. 'I'm the reincarnation of a God. Only the Gods could create a world.' Harry said making himself a cup of coffee. He headed toward the bathroom to check it out since it was the only place I hadn't seen. The room was tiled unlike the rest of the rooms which had modern bamboo flooring. There was a power shower and a deep green marble Jacuzzi style bath.

He turned towards the free surface area and gave out an unholy scream when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He had to hold onto the counter to stop himself falling over. He looked like a holy deity; dressed in white robes, his hair was a brilliant opal colour that reflected the rainbow when the light hit it. His eyes were still green but they were darker, a healthy green instead of the death curse colour that haunted him before.

He looked at his robes in more detail; they were bordered with green leaves that were outlined in silver. He also had a white cloak lined with a silver material much like Acromantula silk. His skin was changed also. His skin was a healthy pale and all of his scars were gone. Harry raised a hand to where his legendary lightning bolt used to be. He felt a great weight lift along with hot tears fell as he finally felt free from his past.

Harry splashed his face and pushed his hair behind his ears. 'SHIT! What happened to my ears I'm not human any more.' Harry ran downstairs and into the library. "Accio: Monster book of monsters." Harry cried, waving his hands in an arc towards the bookcase. Within seconds the snarling book flew into his hands. He took it back into the bathroom and flicked to the chapter on human like creatures.

Then he looked at the different pictures for pointed ears. He came across 4 creatures that had pointed ears; Drows, High Elves and Nymphs. Now for the elimination process; he couldn't be a Drow because his skin wasn't dark blue, and he couldn't be a Dryad because he hadn't been born from a tree. He sighed; he was either a Nymph or an Elf. Hmmm...Nymphs flee and avoid conflict and both kinds of Elves are trained in weaponry and combat. That rules out Nymphs then.

Harry decided to find out which kind of Elf he was since there were two. 'Hmmm... High Elves and Wood Elves are quite different. High Elves use controlled magic, much like spells and augments while Wood Elves use natural magic that is in tune with the elements. I use spells but I feel at one with nature I don't think I control it. I think it will take a while for me to find out.

Still shocked Harry decided that he'd eat something and sleep for a while. It was around 3pm so with the ritual draining quite a bit of magic he could sleep through till morning. He went downstairs and returned the book and headed into the kitchen area. He took out the equipment and hooked it up to the system he had installed. All of the devices would run on the general magic in the area. He had a crystal that would safely take magic from the area and return it once it was finished with it.

He got a mug of warm milk and a sandwich that he ate on the porch overlooking the lake. When he finished he vanished the plate and took the mug inside. It was a present from Luna; it would fill with whatever drink you summoned. He missed Luna and the twins most of all. He loved Sirius and Remus but he didn't know them as well. He had a large family but they all started slipping away before he even knew it, he was alone.

It was forth year that he realised that people were going to die. When that light hit Cedric something in him hardened. From then on he was resolved that he would do everything to keep his family alive but it wasn't enough. Those that did make it through like Remus and Snape were too caught up in their own grief to help. So Harry fell into depression.

It was Luna and the twins that helped him move on from Sirius's death and Neville helped him pass his Newts. Hermione and Ron died during the Horcrux hunting when they were caught in the Black Forest by snatchers while Harry was in England looking in the areas around Tom's Orphanage and Family Home (Voldermort was living in Malfoy Manor).

After the war a small group of unmarked death eaters started attacking people from the order. They took out Bill, Charlie, Arthur, Ginny and Tonks. Molly was distraught but Percy and the twins comforted her. But then they torched the newly refurbished Burrow and the four of them perished. Harry grieved for a long time and he went all across the world trying to find peace. But the wizarding world couldn't leave him alone.

This was during the start of the repairs just after the Burrow was torched again. He was bombarded with Howlers and Screamers almost 24/7 people always wanted him to do something, be somewhere, talk to someone. It was then he found out about other dimensions. He was in Latvia and there was an open meeting in a hotel. The topic was parallel universes and whether we should close the portals or not. He bought a book that described the different universes and how they compared to earth. In the back there was a small paragraph;

_Arda is the most unusual of the universes and some believe that it is our world in a distant time period. There has not been a documented visit in 13,000 years so it is unknown as to how it has developed. There are 7 main races and they live in harmony. Though it is rumoured that a war started at some point since the last visit. The last person to visit was called Dracmortis Noirnugarse an ancestor of the Noble and Ancient house of Black._

Harry put the thought aside and asked for a glass of water. He took the mug and headed up stairs with the 2 of the trunks. He put the trunk with the sports and potion equipment in on room and the bedroom furniture in the master bedroom. He dug out a towel and bathroom things and took them into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and headed back into the bedroom.

He took out all the shrunken furniture for it and resized it before making it more appropriate for the room's layout. He had a luxurious black king sized 4 poster bed with blue silk sheets and soft fluffy pillows. He also had a dresser and French style armoire he'd found in Grimmauld place before he'd left. He'd brought a lot of furniture not just because it was Sirius' but because it was tasteful and elegant.

Harry changed into a pair of satin pyjama pants and settled down for bed. That night he dreamt of vast lush forests and the Ents when all of a sudden he felt a presence drawing him towards a light. When he emerged from the light he was by a beautiful lake and he was wearing sky blue robes. He looked around and noticed a man sat by the lake. The man wore emerald green robes and had an elven wrought circlet on his forehead.

"Please, stay calm. I only wish to speak to you." The man said turning to face Harry. Harry gasped, 'So this is the man that I am, was.' , the man looked similar to him. He also had braided silver hair, green eyes and tanned skin, his was longer, but that was where the similarities stopped. The man had pointed elven ears and a taller warriors physique. He had aged eyes full of wisdom and sadness. "My name is Aldaron, also known as Orome and I wished to meet you, Harry Potter."

The man stood up and walked closer to Harry. He sent out a sharp whistle and the sound of hooves could be heard. Harry's eyes were blown when he caught sight of the white holy steed that cam around the corner. 'He can ride unicorns...I wonder if...' "Her name is Samara; you should be able to ride her. When you wake up she will come and find you." He extended his hand to Harry and helped him onto her back before climbing up.

He didn't try to control her he just asked her and she would lead them. They travelled across the forest until they reached the peak of a high hill. The man helped him off and explained to him. "Our borders stretch from that tower on the left to those mountains on the right. In my stead you must protect them." Aldaron looked upset and weary as he changed topic. "I brought you to this time because this is the only point after I left that these lands weren't seized."

He sat on a large rock and gestured to the one next to him. "I never met my mate in this world and so I left therefore leaving it unprotected." He sighed dragging a hand through his hair. "I was naive and selfish. Saruman took the land from that tower to the cliff there (He pointed) and used it to create his army. It was done in secret from the elves and no one found out until the battle of Helms deep when he brought out the hybrids he created from the elves that were killed in battle. I cannot change my past self so I brought you in hopes that I can teach you magic and become in tune with the forest and it's magic."

"I can already use magic. I was a wizard in my previous world." Harry questioned for the first time in the conversation. "I have learnt spells. I used some earlier. The Ents came to me yesterday and asked for me to create new Entwomen. I am not sure how to revive the forest. It is looking rather bare." Harry sighed before turning to the Vala.

"They have been waiting a long time. I can give you the knowledge to revive the forest and protect it so that Saruman can't take it. He will first attack the border in 200 years time. I will teach you what you need in that time. I will teach you through dreams. If I had allowed you to arrive in the time equal to your old world then all of the forest from the tower to the cliffs would be burnt and the rest would be in a worse state than it is now." He had a grim smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Harry. I know you wanted to escape war but this war needs you. You will have to stop Saruman from creating his army. He lives in the tower at Isengard. It is where he will create his Orcs, his weapons and the Uruk-hai. I will not lie, you will have to fight for the forest and destroy his base of operations. If you do not get rid of his base then he will just use the Angren river as a source for Hydro power. The Uruk-hai are cruel vicious and more cunning than general Orcs. At Helms deep he springs them on those in the fortress of Aglarond and the fellowship members nearly die. They do not find until it is too late. If you can destroy Saurman's base at Isengard then their numbers will be considerably less."

"What will the numbers be if they have the forest, without the forest and how many are in the fortress?" Harry asked with a serious face. He knew what war was like and that the fellowship needed as many numbers as possible. "Would creating the Entwomen help with numbers? By the way, why are there no Entwomen?"

"They died out almost as soon as I left. They started dying during labour and so all the Entlings now, are the last of them. To bring them back you need to restore and bless the forest's wards. They encompass everything from the tower to the mountains. They are not split by the men yet. The elves left the forests alone but the men used the trees for fuel and building. You must not let them use the trees in excess or in waste. Let me show you where the crystal lies."

They climbed onto Samara's back and sped through the forests until they got to a small covered altar. 'Looks more like a bandstand than an altar' Harry thought as they walked toward the crystal. "Ummm... How exactly do I charge it up? I don't know how to do it with my wand." Harry said as he pulled his wand from the holder on his arm. Aldaron seemed to ponder for a moment before taking the wand from Harry and ran his hand over it.

"I will teach you tomorrow night because it will take too long to start teaching you now." Aldaron asked turning towards Harry. "Have you used your wand yet?" He said as he handed it back to him and Harry put it back in it's holder.

"No, I haven't used it just in case someone has put tracking spells on it." Harry replied conjuring two chairs for them to sit in. "Let's just say everyone in my world were very controlling and there is probably more than just tracking spells on my wand." Harry said scathingly with a glare directed somewhere in the distance. Aldaron watched Harry, He was startled by Harry's tone and wasn't sure how to tell him...

"Harry, they had much more than tracking spells on your wand." He left a pause before continuing, "They had compulsion spells designed to falsify feelings for someone named 'Ginevra Weasley' and to leave all your money to someone named 'Albus Dumbledore' but the last one is broken. There are also suppression spells and a spell to break down your mental barriers." Harry was sat in unconcealed shock. He knew there were spells but now he knew.

Harry felt dirty and manipulated. His love was fake that explained why he went from being gay to suddenly wanting Ginny. They only wanted his money. He had wondered to after forth year if Ron was actually his friend. Harry knew the dangers of leaving your mind open which must be why his lessons in Occlumency with Snape didn't work. Harry was internally raging, How DARE Dumbledore suppress his magic. That must be why he struggled casting spells with his wand. He was fine without it; in fact he never knew why he could cast wandlessly so well.

Aldaron moved nest to Harry and gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. "I have a feeling you knew somewhat of their manipulations." He spoke with a hint of sadness. He knew of betrayal and how it felt when Nyssa went behind his back and threatened Vana away from him, even when she knew that it was he courting her. It hurt him deeply to find out that it wasn't his lacking but her conniving that stopped her from marrying him.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Harry, "I had my suspicions but not that my love, my FEELINGS weren't even my own. That hurts more than anything. I thought that was the one thing that was true." Aldaron noticed the tears falling from Harry's eyes and felt his sadness. He knew that it was better for Harry to know because he could move on and eventually meet his mate, their mate in effect but he lived in the Valar and left 400 years before the birth of their mate. And once you leave for the Valar you can never return.

"Harry, I don't know if I should tell you this but as my reincarnation you have a destined person on this plain." He said it slowly so that the implication would sink in. "He will not be born for 300 years but I thought you would like to know that there is someone for you. I believe in your old world he was called... Lucius Malfoy. Remember Harry in this world he has been brought up in a much different world as an elf." Harry was about to interject but Aldaron stopped him.

"Harry I know who he was in your world. But he is an entirely different person. Like you and I are the same soul but from different worlds. He is a kind and gentle person. He is an elf they are noble but respectful to most living creatures. That is, if you include Orcs and Uruk-hai as creatures... Anyway, Please don't snub him before you get to know him." As he said it he looked across the horizon and noticed the sun peaking above the mountains.

"Ah it is nearly morning in your world. I shall let you go. I know you have a lot to think about, so I will visit you sometime next week. In the mean while I will give you some basic knowledge. Like the languages, customs and looks of the different races." He smiled at Harry before placing a hand on his forehead and closing his eyes. Harry felt the flood of knowledge blend into his mind as if he had grown up knowing it.

"I feel as if I have grown up with this knowledge. Thank you for giving me this knowledge. I appreciate everything you've told me, though it hasn't all settled in yet." Harry said. He gave the smiling God a quick hug as he watched him start to fade and the darkness of sleep pull at him again.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It is sad to say but I own not the amazingness of LotR and Harry Potter :(

Warnings: Character Death, Depression, AU (Imagine middle earth is all forest with a couple of cities).

Chapter 1;

Harry woke up with a gasp. He walked over to his armoire and opened it up. Hmmm it seemed his human clothes would be very impractical since he had to ride and fight and he would stick out like a sore thumb if anyone saw him. So he transfigured his clothes into robes, a couple of kimonos, poet shirts, riding pants, cloaks and tunics all made from fine fabrics with elegant designs in natural earthy colours.

He took a white lace poet shirt, brown leather riding pants and a green waist coat and laid them on his bed. Then he picked a pair of green socks and some ribbon and set them beside the bed before heading to take a shower. He got out and braided his hair to keep it back before changing and picking out a chain and transfiguring a piece of ribbon into a circlet that he could wear.

Then he headed down stairs to make breakfast. He made some waffles and green tea and took it into the library. He sat down and summoned the same book from the day before. 'Now to settle this.' He thought as he thumbed to the pages about Elves. _High Elves are a bit taller than humans and Wood Elves are generally a lot taller than humans._ 'I guess I am a bit taller than before.' He had a look at some pictures and diagrams as he read down the page, then something jumped out at him. _High Elves tend to wear the best clothes they can afford and appreciate excellent craftsmanship and fine detail. _He looked down at the clothes he'd chosen to wear.

"Definitely a High Elf then," Harry chuckled finishing his tea and setting it back on the saucer. He sent the book back and took his crockery back to the kitchen. Harry decided to unpack the last 2 rooms of the house; his 'meditation' room and his guest bedroom. When he'd finished he still had a decent amount of time left so he made a picnic, grabbed his easel set and put his boots on as he headed out the door.

He found a nice spot on a hill that had a view of the white building he knew to be Rivendell. From his view point he could see Helm's Deep, Lorein and Mirkwood. He knew that eventually this view would have at least one or two human cities but he refused to let them cut away the trees he had grown to love. He should definitely visit Rivendell it being the closest Elven city bar Mirkwood which was a Wood Elven Domain.

First he needed to help the Ents and restore the forest's Wards. 'Ha that will stop the humans slaying my precious trees.' Harry thought as he finished unpacking his easel and started setting it up. He took out a canvas and started sketching an outline. As he sketched the vast magnificent view he realised how much he wanted to protect the forest and everything in it. With a sigh he pulled out his palette and white spirit bottle. He started with blue and green washes and started to blend in the sky and clouds.

He loved painting. It was relaxing and though he didn't get to paint much at the Dursley's, after the war his therapist said it would help him calm down and become more at peace with his child hood and what happened in the war. What he enjoyed most was being outdoors capturing a stunning view that he could look at home with his own hands not by taking videos or photos.

Just as he was completing the canopy of the trees he suddenly felt a presence behind him. With a whispered spell he sent his things home and raised his arm. 'Other than the Ents there could only be Wood Elves. But I don't know exactly where their settlements are. I should find out.' Harry slowly walked toward the trees skimming his eyes all around him for the presence.

He heard a twig snap behind him and he spun round to see an elf stood bow loaded to release. He raised his hands to signal his surrender. "What are you doing in the sacred forest? Only Wood Elves have the right to live here!" The elf stated narrowing his eyes at Harry "Orome's forest is sacred and will not be cut by your hands." The elf spouted to a Harry who was steadily getting more annoyed.

"Look I don't quite care what you say. I am the guardian of this forest and you can't stop me from doing my job." Harry said hands on his hips. "As Aldaron's reincarnation I rule these forests and one single elf will not stop me." The elf promptly dropped his bow in shock. The Wood Elves had been waiting for Orome to return. They couldn't power the stone or defend the borders alone.

The elf bowed deeply, "My lord, my greatest apologies, my name is Rincavornon. We elves have been waiting for your return. We have tried in your stead but the humans have become greedy and have been cutting trees unnecessarily despite our trying. Without the wards it isn't possible for us to defend all the forest at once." Harry gestured the disheartened elf to rise. "We prayed every day for your return. In the realm of Mirkwood that is, Rivendell and Lorien I cannot say. Since the first war we have drifted apart. They keep to their stone prisons while we roam the beautiful lands now there are no Orcs and Uruk-hai to threaten us. Especially Southrain, we guard a large part of the forest."

"I wish to restore the forest as soon as possible. I love the forest. Though I am one of the high elves I truly feel at peace here." Harry smiled at the slightly shocked elf. "I am to set off tommorow for the crystal. You can tell those in Southrain. No one else though I do not need people looking for me, please make this clear." Harry said sternly before summoning a glass of mango juice and leaning against the tree next to him. "If you locate my house then you may visit me but it's cheating to follow me home and my wards won't let you close enough if you do." Harry said nonchalantly to the gaping elf.

"Thank you I will return to my clan to deliver the news." He said with a smile before running in the opposite direction. 'I will never get used to this.' Harry said as he started the journey home. 'I like it though.' He smiled and apparated back to his porch. He took off his boots and put them by the door. He drained his glass and took it into his kitchen.

He didn't want to throw things out that's why he didn't have many packet food. Other than seasoning and his tea and coffee, which was charmed to refill when empty, he didn't keep things like crisps and chocolate. Harry liked to eat healthily since his relatives ate so badly he wanted to eat only what he needed and chose things that would sustain both him and the environment. Harry was pretty much vegetarian he never ate lots of meat and preferred salads and the occasional fish dish.

Harry grabbed the un eaten picnic basket and since it was around 4 he could still eat outside. He didn't go too far and stayed inside his wards and ate his food with a nice view of the nearby waterfall. He had a bowl of pasta salad and some fresh rolls he'd made, with magic to speed things up, that morning. When he finished he decided to go into his 'meditation' room and chill for a while.

Before he knew it the afternoon had slipped away and it was 9 o'clock. 'Guess I should head to bed.' Harry thought as he packed away his focus crystals. He used the crystals to help channel his power and keep it strong and pliable. He put them back on the shelf and left the room. He stripped, put on a robe and got out his silk pyjamas. He then un braided his hair and headed to the bath. He filled it with water and infused it with Clary Sage, Orange & Myrrh.

He got in the bath and his muscles instantly relaxed. With a sigh he lowered himself down and started to wash his hair. He used an Australian shampoo and conditioner set that smelt like Green Tea and Goji Berries. He carefully massaged it in and

waited for a couple of minutes before rinsing and conditioning his hair. When he was done he used Lime Basil and Mandarin body wash. He then banished the water and got out. He dried off, got into his robe and started combing his hair.

It was something he knew from the knowledge Aldaron gave him. Long hair needed to be taken care of and luckily that was something else he got given. He now realised how much he mistreated his hair before and swore never to do it again. He was still getting used to having white hair but he kinda liked it. He pulled it into a French braid and changed into his pyjamas.

He then conjured a small glass of warm milk and drank it in bed. When he finished it he banished the glass and pulled up the covers and settled into sleep. Again he felt pulled into a warm light and found himself at the small altar that housed the crystal. Aldaron was sat against one of the pillars smiling at him. "Hello Harry, are you ready to learn magic." Harry nodded and sat down next to him.

"Okay, when you use wandless magic you can feel it leave you right." Harry nodded. "What I want you to do is try and push your magic into this orb." He pulled it from his pocket. "That way we should be able to see the colour of your magic. I would imagine it would be similar to mine. Watch me do it." Aldaron placed the orb in the centre of his palm and it floated slightly and filled with what looked like a liquid that was a healthy forest green.

He then pulled his magic from the orb and handed it to Harry. "Don't worry if the orb cracks or anything. You just need to pull your magic back in and I'll give you a new one." Aldaron smiled which encouraged Harry to try. 'Okay focus and imagine it going from you to the orb.' A wave of Harry's magic swept across the orb slicing it clean in half. "Oh." Harry said when he opened his eyes.

"Melding and shaping your magic is what warlocks and shamans used to do before wands and staffs were invented. It isn't natural for you so it will take time. The Istari use staffs to aid them but only a focus not a tool. Technically as my Maiar you should find using magic without any tool much easier than most would." Aldaron brought a new orb from his pocket and gave it to Harry. "Try imagining a small trickle of magic filling it like a tap." Harry nodded and tried again.

This time he didn't slice it up. He filled the orb to the brim with his own Kelly green liquid magic. "I did it." Harry accidentally broke concentration and the orb overflowed and shattered. "No way," Harry pouted. "And I was close this time too. Can I have another go?" He said to Aldaron who chuckled at his antics. "It's alright." He said handing Harry another orb.

Finally Harry did it, he filled the orb and retracted his magic so that it didn't break. He held it up to the light and inspected it. "So is this inside me then?" He asked handing the orb to Aldaron. Aldaron pondered for a few seconds before answering. "In theory yes it should be. No one really knows to be honest. It could be carried inside blood. I never thought too much into it." Aldaron said looking into the orb with Harry's magic. It's the same colour his was when he was younger.

"I bet you're wondering how this fits into charging the orb, right." Aldaron said giving the orb to Harry. "Keep it. When you hold the orb it will feel empty. What you need to do is fill it and place a charm that filters a small portion of your magic into it. Now the spell is **'accipere magicae enim orbis'** you need to say this with one hand on the orb. The real orb won't break but you still need to pull your magic back." Harry nodded and placed an unbreakable charm on the orb.

"Harry, did you ever learn wordless magic. It's along the same principle of wandless magic. It's about intent and will." Aldaron conjured a seed. "Why don't you try to germinate this seed. It's the same as the orb, imagine a stream of magic and imagine it turning into a germinated seed." He handed the seed to Harry and watched him stream his magic into the seed. It took a few minutes and slowly but surely the seed started to germinate into a sprout.

"You can also use this technique to create plants and trees, though the latter will take much more magic. Ah, I still haven't told you how to restore the Entwives. Ents are a race within themselves being the creation of Wood Nymphs and Ents. In essence you need to take a tree and place the spirit of a Nymph inside it. Hmmm, for you the easiest thing to do is create one from scratch. You need to stand next to a tree and channel your magic into the core of the tree. Once you locate the core you need to focus on turning it into woman. That should do the trick but you'll need to practice a couple of times."

Harry had noted down everything Aldaron had said with rapture. "It's nearly time to wake up Harry." Aldaron said as the sun was about half way over the mountains. "You need to wake up now Harry." He placed his palm on Harry's forehead and pushed slightly and Harry sunk into the darkness.

The birds were singing when Harry woke up. He got up and after his shower he put on a Green Velvet tunic and Brown Vicuna pants. He had a couple of bowls of muesli and red tea before heading outside to practise streaming his magic. He took a stone and decided to turn it into an emerald. He sent his magic into every cell of the stone and slowly changed them from stone into emerald. It took a couple of tries but he managed to change it's colour, shape and properties.

He sent the gem to his jewellery box and conjured a shrunken oak tree (about 1.5m high). He sat in front of it and placed both hands on either side of it. He sent a tendril of magic through both hands so that it met in the middle of the tree. Harry spent 2 hours slowly changing different aspects of the tree. Eventually he had a tree with a kind of humanoid form. She was similar to the way Ents looked but a mini more human version. She wasn't awake but she had the ability to create seedlings.

By the time Harry was finished he was famished as it was nearly two o'clock. He left her at the back of the house with wards and protection charms layered all over. He'd spent so long on her that he didn't want to lose her to an animal or something. He went inside and made some stew. He served himself a large helping along with a couple of slices of bread. He ate the meal to replenish his lost energy before heading back outside.

He worked on her for a few more hours, tweaking bits here and there. He improved mobility and features like eye sight and the like while making her fire proof. When he'd finished he made her the proper size for an Entwoman and went inside for dinner. He ate the rest of the stew before heading up to shower.

When he'd finished he changed into a sleep shirt for bed and went downstairs. He chose a one of his shonenai manga. He took it upstairs with his spiced milk and started reading it in bed. He felt sleepy about 2 chapters in so he put it down and went to sleep. He slept without a visit from Aldaron and dreamt about the vast forest and the crystal in particular.

The next morning Harry woke up really alert. He laid out a traditional silk yukata with cherry blossom decoration and a decoration for his hair. He then went to take a shower. He washed his hair and moisturised himself before going back into his bedroom. He changed into his kimono and twisted his hair into a bun. He put his bira-bira in and slipped his tabi on. He got his matching sandals and picked a chocker with cherry blossoms decoration and put it on.

He went into the bathroom and quickly lined his eyes before heading downstairs. He had a croissant with sweet butter and honey and some Green Tea infused with mint. He finished his meal and after washing the crockery he went into the library to read some more on High Elves. He'd finished the chapter on High Elf social structure when he heard a knock on the door. It seemed the Ents were here...


	3. Chapter 2

Warnings: Character Death, Depression, AU (Imagine middle earth is all forest with a couple of cities),

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter (Both written before I was born XD).

_Little message:_

_Gotta thank everyone that has read my story and reviewed. It was so great getting such awesome feedback. At the moment I'm aiming to update every week :) I've only put these three up so quickly because I had them on my Deviant Art and my friend pointed out that I haven't put them up here yet :P I also have a map thing on my page because I've kinda changed where things are in middle-earth and I thought it might confuse people. I'll put the link at the end of this chapter :D _

Chapter 2:

The Ents were in a circle around the side of his house near his Entwoman attempt. When Harry opened the door he didn't expect them to come in full force especially the number of them. At least 70 Ents were stood waiting for news, it made Harry wonder how he didn't notice their approach. Treebeard once again appointed as their speaker came forward.

"My Lord we have returned in number to help you bring this forest back into health. We wonder also how your progress has developed." The ancient Ent said kneeling closer to Harry's level. "I have seen her and she is magnificent, though she does not move." The Ent said this with a surprised face that looked rather strange through Harry's eyes.

"I have created her but I haven't animated her yet. I don't know how her mind will form or if she will act like the Entwomen you remember." He moved from the door way and out into the yard. The Ents parted to let him through to his creation. He walked to her and placed his hands as close to her core as he could get. He then triggered the spell to give her consciousness.

There was a blast of light and the winds blew rustling the Ents and Harry struggled trying to push more magic into her to create an intelligent conscious. If he didn't give her enough magic then her mind would starve and she would be unintelligent and reliant on instinct. He gripped on and kept feeding her magic. The winds settled and the light receded as she bent down and hugged Harry, who was collapsed on the floor and panting from the strain on his magic.

"Thank you for giving me life My lord." The Entwoman said smiling at Harry. The Ents liked her appearance; she looked as they did before the forest was cursed. When Lord Orome left the forest fell prey to a curse that changed the Ents and made the Entwomen more susceptible to dying in child birth. Over time fewer females were born and through child birth they kept dying and during that time the Ents changed from spirits in tune with the forest to part of the forest itself.

So when they saw the Entwoman so much like their previous selves, they felt the need to change. Slowly the forest's magic stopped pulling at them and loosened it's hold. Harry watched in shock as the Ents slowly changed they became like the Entwoman. She was the same height as them but she was human shaped and had brown skin and green hair. They Ents all became the same, like giant humans with brown skin and green hair. Big tree coloured humans.

"Wow..." Harry said shocked as he watched as the stunned Ents tried out their new forms. They stretched and moved chocked up with emotion, hugging and holding each other. Many of them had tears in their eyes, they were finally back where they were before. They were in their original form, much more stable and sane. And it was all thanks to Harry...

Harry was shocked when all the Ents came over and knelt down. Treebeard came forward once again and bowed to Harry. "Harry, we aren't sure why it happened but we are indebted to you for restoring us to our true forms. Thank you so much." He extended his hand and Harry accepted it smiling at the overjoyed Ents. "What can we ever do to repay you?"

Harry paused in thought for a second before replying; "Would you accompany me to the ward crystal. I need to restore it as soon as possible and I know how I just need to get there..." The Ents shrugged and gestured to Treebeard. He was around 19ft tall with dark green shaggy hair and light brown skin. He had a strong physique, green moss clothes and a green beard.

"We would be honoured to accompany you there. It would be a great honour, My lord." He said with his head bowed like the other Ents. Harry knew he had done something big. 'They must have been waiting a long time for this.' Harry thought pondering the Ents and their new look, 'They seem much more approachable and much healthier than the creatures they were before...'

Harry decided the Ents would be his chief protectors of the forest while he made alliances with the other races. They didn't know he was here as was evident by the elf he saw yesterday. He would seek Rivendell first since it is the closest and it is the capital of the Elves. He would need to find and learn to ride Samara before he could do that.

Harry brought himself back out of his thoughts and replied to Treebeard. "Thank you, it would be much appreciated. Would it be alright to set out in two days time. I have to create more Entwomen and I need to prepare for travel." Harry smiled and addressed the group, "I would like to get to know everyone. I don't really know anyone here and I would like to start."

The Ents spoke amongst themselves for a moment before Treebeard turned to Harry, "Some of us have to patrol the borders while you travel but other than that I would say at least 12 of us." Harry smiled and thought 'I'm so glad I won't be alone during my travel.'

"Shall I meet you at the lake around sunrise in two days time? Though I don't know exactly how long it will take to get there..." Harry said stroking his chin. He pondered how long it took in his dream then dismissed it since Aldaron probably made the time speed up. Hmmm...they travelled at least 210 km they practically crossed most of the forest. "I think it might take 2 days if that includes setting up my camp." The Ents nodded in agreement and as they started to walk away the Entwoman he created came forward.

"Can I travel with you also Harry? I would like to get to know you." She smiled before continuing. "I'll come back tomorrow, I want to talk to you..." she said pulling a vine so she could tie her hair back. She pulled it up as Harry replied. "Of course. The more the merrier." Harry chuckled waving at her as she walked away.

Harry went inside and into the kitchen where he made a bento box for lunch and went up onto the roof. He spread a blanket, summoned his book and sat eating. When he finished eating he lay back and stared up at the lush canopy and the large variety of birds and woodland creatures up there. It made him think of the time when he, Ron and Hermione were on the run and there was this one sunny day where they all spent the day enjoying the view of the forest lit by the sun's rays. It was one of his only good memories of that period in his life.

Harry sighed and cleared his mind, he didn't need a relapse now of all times. He got up and packed up his bento box and folded the blanket, then he opened the skylight and dropped back into the house. He banished his bento box and took his book back to the library. He was tired and decided to heed up to his meditation room. He sat up there for an hour reinforcing his Occlumency barriers.

When he'd finished meditating he did some weight training for half an hour before heating up some stew from the day before. He ate it with some bread and a glass of wine. He then cleared away his crockery and cutlery before doing his nightly ablutions and drinking some milk before bed.

That night Harry dreamt of a opalescent snake that slithered and slid up and around trees and he dreamt of Sauron and everything he had heard about the cruel man. But his dreams ended on what little Aldaron had mentioned on a mate and the possibility of there being someone perfect for him.

When Harry woke up and promptly got ready, he had a lot to do today. He had a quick breakfast and headed to the library. He opened his trunk and raked through it looking for, 'Animation and Replication: What to do and not to do? By Czeal Trhiffer'. It was the book he was given by Severus on his 19th birthday, it was his mother's favourite book and Severus felt it was right to give it to him. They'd worked their problems out when Voldermort had captured Harry and Severus had been outed as a spy for the light.

He didn't want to really think about his time in Voldermort's care so he sat and flicked through the book. He finished the book and knowing how to replicate **Laiquardiel.**It was strange to think that he created his own race. Pushing aside the strangeness of that particular thought he got out his ward making equipment and took it to his meditation room.

He took out the note pad and drew a basic rune circle. Then he added in area crystals and a linking stone. He then sketched in chalk channelling lines and the perimeter dust lines. 'Hmmm the crystals should be emeralds since they have an affinity with forests and the perimeter dust should be ground roses and diamonds because they are strong and beautiful and will work together with the ward crystal. I'll have to decide the linking stone when I get there seeing as I don't know what the ward stone is.'

With that thought Harry separated his equipment and set aside what he needed. Then he packed it up, carefully wrapping the crystals in Acromantula silk, that would stop them being broken or breaking other crystals, before placing them on the table. He then went into his bedroom and took out travelling clothes and cast a self refreshing charm on them. He then put them in his pack and summoned food from the kitchen. He cast a quick preservation charm and put them in his pack.

By the time he'd grabbed some other bits and pieces it was nearly gone lunch. He cooked some pasta and ate it with a glass of wine, all alone in his dining room. The table was big enough for at least 4 people but while not massive it made Harry feel alone. And Harry never liked being alone.

Before Hogwarts he was alone 99% of the time other than being screamed at and beaten by the Dursleys. His first experience of Hogwarts was strange, he'd never been around people and he often felt overwhelmed by the friendliness of people. Even his spats with Draco Malfoy weren't bad, at least he was recognised and not ignored for months on end. Harry was annoyed than no one noticed his abuse until after the war.

It was when Severus helped him heal his mind. Voldermort had tried to take possession of Harry's mind during the final battle and he left it in an atrocious wreck. Harry was left in St. Mungos shivering and rocking clearly distressed. The mind healers there couldn't get any access to Harry's mind to assess the problems and so they decided to ask Severus who had been there before and may be able to find out what problems there were.

When Severus came out he looked traumatised and he'd fixed everything, he talked to Harry and helped him organise his mind. He said never again did he want to see something that horrible. According to him, Harry's mind was a black abyss with swirling images and memories floating in a vortex like blackness that had almost trapped him in Harry's memories. He told them that Harry would wake up but unless he learnt Occlumency then he would quite easily fall back into that state.

It was there; in Harry's mind that Severus came across memories of Harry's abuse. They arrested the Dursleys with permission form the muggle government and put them on trial. With Severus' memories and Harry's memories they were sent to Azkaban for the mistreatment of a magical child and the failing to inform a magical child of their inherent magical abilities. It gave Harry some closure and helped him recover somewhat.

Harry went to live with Severus for a while during his recovery period. Then the attacks started. A group called the Dark Order started targeting all of the light members and reformed death eaters. The first to be killed was Fred Weasley, then Seamus and Dean ,who stood by him during the final battle protecting his fallen body, were brutally murdered. Every death was brutal, gory and dishonoured them.

Remus was killed and they wrapped his body from head to toe in silver chains and they put a muggle werewolf mask covering his face. Then they dropped his body in Diagon Alley with a message: "The Bright Light will fade and the darkness will live once again." Lucius Malfoy was killed in the atrium of the ministry, someone came up behind him and stabbed him in the back, quite literally.

Severus however was killed quietly, they must've known Harry was living there with him. That morning Harry woke up at 10 and Severus always woke him at 9 with breakfast so that he could take his potions. Harry was worried so he grabbed his wand and checked out the potion labs and Severus wasn't there. So he headed to his rooms, there were no wards which sent Harry into anxiety. Severus always had wards up 24/7 on his quarters. Harry opened the door and stepped inside. He bypassed the study door and cracked open the bedroom door. Severus was nailed to wall in the position of Jesus with blood running down his legs the crisp white sheets dyed royal scarlet.

That was the worst day of Harry's life. It was also the day he decided to leave because he finally had no ties to that world. Severus was the last link to; his parents, the wizarding world and life as he knew it. Harry couldn't face relapse so he stored his memories locked up as tightly as possible. He couldn't face everyone that had died for him and he didn't want to live in that world either. So he researched the worlds and portal travel.

Harry got up from the table and banished the plates rubbing his eyes. Then he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and Laiquardielwas stood there waiting for him in the sunlight. "Hi Harry I came to visit. Just like I promised yesterday... Is this a bad time?" She said taking in his sad posture and watery eyes. Harry rubbed his eyes again and gave her a weak smile.

"No, you're welcome here any time. I'm just sleepy is all." Harry said walking round the side of the house. "Okay, what I need you to do is stand over there but still so that I can observe your core." He said conjuring a lot of small birch trees. He then placed his hands on the core of them and wove it to her design. "It's okay, you can move now." He said as he copied that core and started placing it into the other trees tweaking their appearances as he went.

She sat down and watched as he worked trying not to disturb him. He worked for 3 or 4 hours and it was nearly nightfall when he finally stopped. He had made around 35 Entwomen and they were all stood mini version at the side of his house. "Wow I didn't know something like that was possible." She said looking at all the different women. Some had light green hair and some had darker shades, some had curly hair and some had straight and they all had different faces and characteristics.

"With magic, anything is possible. Do you think I should wake them now or tomorrow?" Harry said gesturing to the Ents. He conjured a glass of wine and promptly downed it. "I could put charms on them for overnight like I did with you." He said a little pink from the alcohol and the loss of magic. She thought about it before answering him.

She gestured to them, "It is your choice but I think I would've preferred being woken up sooner. But I doubt you'd want 30 odd women in your garden overnight." She said chuckling along with Harry. Harry looked over his work with pride before facing her. "I think I will wake them tonight. Would you talk to them? I dunno settle them some how." He asked thinking about what they might need.

She smiled at him. "Of course I would. It would be nice to be around women for once." They both laughed and Harry grew the Entwomen to the average Ent size. Then he gave them conscious using the spell he found in his mother's book. It was a mass animation spell which meant he wouldn't need to use so much magic power like he did to give Laiquardiel a consciousness. Last time he was nearly drained by the loss of power. He couldn't believe he didn't look for an animation book then.

He watched as the Entwomen stood in slight shock before looking around and noticing each other. There was a mass confusion moment before Laiquardiel started speaking. Harry decided it would be okay so he gave her a thumbs up and headed inside casting a few heavy protection spells, even though they'd be inside the wards, so they would be protected.

He had a quick refilling dinner before getting ready for bed and going back to the pleasant dreams that he enjoyed from the night before. Harry once again dreamed of a possible future unlike the one destined for him back on earth. There wasn't the proposed wife and 2.5 children there was a gorgeous blonde elven man and a beautiful elfling child.

Link(remove gaps):

gallery/36089315 #/d4zn40w

I'm not gonna plug any of my other work on Deviant Art at all but if you wanna check it out then it's there. TOTALLY NOT A PLUG! XD


	4. Chapter 3

Warnings: Character Death, Depression, AU (Imagine middle earth is all forest with a couple of cities),

Disclaimer:  I do not own either LotR nor Harry Potter.

_My Message:_

_I wish I could've put this chapter out last weekend but I had an important exam on Monday to revise for :( but I think I did well on it and now I can focus back on my story :) Oh yea, in case anyone was confused about Harry's house imagine Harry's house is similar to Shigure's from Fruits Basket but more square _

_Just wanted to let you know that_ _there will be a time skip in Chapter 4 or 5 to the point where Saruman attacks Fangorn Forest. In case anyone was wondering about Legolas just being born. He will be 190 years old which is 19 years old in our time. But I haven't fully planned those chapters out yet. _

Chapter 3:

Harry woke up feeling alone. The warm embrace from his dreams was gone and his bed felt cold. He sighed and got up. Today he needed to train before he headed off tomorrow for the crystal. He quickly dressed in tight clothing and sat and ate a luxurious French breakfast. He snagged a bottle of water and put his trainers on before leaving for a run.

When he got outside he noticed that all the Entwomen had left. 'They must've gone to rejoin their pack'

Harry ran through the forest for 3 or 4 hours before apparating home for lunch. After his salad he headed up to his training room where his did a weight circuit for a few more hours before eating dinner and heading to his meditation room. Harry was out like a light that night.

The next morning Harry was up before dawn getting ready for travelling. He had washed his hair and braided it and dressed in loose clothes and a thick travelling cloak. He had a hearty breakfast and grabbed his tent bag, food and clothes bag and his equipment bag. He couldn't apparated back to the house because it would be too tiring once he got 10 miles because of the natural magic dampeners of the forest.

He set his stuff on the porch and grabbed a book and headed up to the roof to wait and watch the sun rise. The purple was starting to fade into pink when he caught sight of the Ents in the distance. When they arrived the pink was predominant in the sky and orange and yellow had crept up the skyline.

Treebeard was the first to break through the tree line; he smiled at Harry who quickly scaled down the side of his house. He along with Laiquardiel and 3 other Ents were stood smiling at his antics. "Hello, anything interesting happen in the last three days. I recall that more of you were going to come with me." Harry pouted with a serious tone.

"Oh no, some of us wanted to get to know the new arrivals." Treebeard chuckled along with the others. Harry smiled and Laiquardiel gestured to his stuff. "Are you walking or do want one of us to carry you?" She said gesturing to his things. Harry took a moment to think. "I don't mind, though it will be faster if I'm carried..." He blushed as he trailed off and the Ents laughed.

"Don't be embarrassed Harry. It makes sense seeing as we are taller and can cover long distances with more ease." She smiled at him while glaring at the chuckling Ents who promptly shut up. She lowered her hand so that he could climb on. He quickly summoned his stuff and clambered up onto her hand which she lifted so that he could sit on her shoulder.

They then headed out into the woods. From where he was sat there was still a good 25 ft between her shoulder and the top of the trees. Harry felt like he was in a tree. He had a good scare when her hair swished and covered the top of his body. He was relieved when she pulled it back with a vine off of a tree.

They walked until around lunchtime when the Ents found a large clearing where they could soak up the sun. They rested there for an hour while Harry ate some soup he'd prepared. They only stopped once more which was for the night, and that was around seven, so that Harry could set up camp for the night.

They stopped in a clearing near the border of the Shire lands and the Ents slept on one side of it while Harry set up on the other. Harry stared up at the night's sky, sprinkled with diamond like stars, and thought of the vast possibilities his new life could bring. On the thought of the future Harry drifted off into sleep and like before he was pulled through the light but this time it was different.

Harry was in a light airy tree house? There was a blonde woman in labour, who looked like a queen, and a blonde man that Harry assumed must've been a King. She looked in pain and Harry floated over and placed his hands on her stomach and sent a calming spell and a healing spell into her stomach.

Aldaron appeared next to him and they watched the woman give birth. Aldaron was quiet until the baby had emerged. They both watched with awe and pride as the elfling was born. Both the elfling's parents were happy and joyful over the child.

"This is our mate Harry. The one you are destined for..." He smiled at Harry who was in awe. "He won't be grown for quite some while..." Harry placed a kiss on the woman's forehead and whispered, "Thank you for bringing him into this world."

Then he placed a kiss on his mate's forehead and gave her and his mate a blessing of health and prosperity. He watched the happy couple until he was pulled out of his dreams.

When Harry woke it was morning. He put on a fresh set of clothes and transfigured them Royal green along with his travelling cloak to resemble the birth of his mate. Harry was extremely happy and his happy mood was infectious. Soon they were all on their way again. They trekked for the morning until they had another break and it was that afternoon they arrived at the shrine.

The shrine was much like the one in his dream but it was uncared for and over run with weeds and the like. Harry got to work clearing and banishing weeds while the Ents kept guard. They all talked until Harry caught sight of the clear orb. It had a small wisp of green in it which Harry assumed was left over from Aldaron's magic.

Harry picked up the orb and showed it to the Ents who watched in awe as he set it in his lap and filled it with his Kelly green magic. He stopped as it was full and placed the spell on it to make it draw from his magic when it reached half full. By the time he'd finished drawing the rune circle, setting the stones, spreading the perimeter dust, putting the link stone and channelling lines in it was night and so they decided to set up there behind the wards.

That night Harry watched over his mate in his dreams. His mate was adorable with dainty pointed ears, a cutesy face and tufts of blonde hair. Harry watched over his mate that night and put protection spells on his parents and his room so that he'd be protected.

At one point his mate woke up and Harry could swear that his mate saw him because he reached up and frowned when his hand went through Harry. Harry shushed his mate and kissed his forehead before casting a temporary sleeping spell on him that would last until morning.

When Harry woke up he began to ask himself questions like; when should he go to his mate? Where is his mate? Would his mate like him? Etc. and Harry got a little paranoid before he remembered that soul mates always loved each other and couldn't hurt each other.

That morning they set off late and other than a lunch break they didn't stop until they crossed the border. They made up time because of it and managed to get to the same rest spot as before. Harry set up camp and they talked until quite late into the evening. Harry went to bed and that night Aldaron visited him.

He was pulled into the darkness but this time he appeared in his mate's bedroom. "Harry, our mate will be involved in the coming war." Aldaron said solemnly watching Harry's face fall. Harry slumped into the chair next to the cot aghast with the news. Harry whipped his hand down his face. "I'm going to have to get more involved with this war now." He admitted with a shaky sigh.

Aldaron was also sad. "I only found out today when one of my fellow gods predicted it and told me." He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I will train you and you will protect him. It is the least I can do. I wasn't happy either when I found out." Harry was calmer but he was still unsettled by the news and Aldaron could see he was taking it harshly.

Aldaron sent Harry back into a dreaming state because the news was still too much for him. He walked over to the cot and placed a hand on the babe's head. "I hope you can protect his heart when he needs you to." And with a silent blessing he faded back to the Valar.

When Harry woke up he felt tired unlike the day before. The Ents listened to his problems on the road and were sympathetic to his problems. Especially Laiquardiel, she hugged Harry and patted his head quite often. The Ents knew how it felt to know that someone close would be put in danger and there was nothing that you could do. They'd been through it all before so they understood.

All day they kept Harry's spirits up and made sure that he didn't forget anything. By the time they arrived back at Harry's house he was looking better and determined to train and become the best partner possible. Harry also decided to visit Southrain at some time seeing as it was the closest colony of Elves. He also wanted to know their mating traditions etc.

Harry thanked them and waved as they departed. He headed inside and unpacked everything he took with him and got into the bath. He hadn't done a lot of walking but his muscles were stiff from sitting for most of the two days travel.

He was tired that when he went to sleep he slept soundly through the night with no disruptions. He dreamt of riding through the forest with the wind blowing through his hair Harry laughed as they leapt over brooks and through the valleys. He saw beautiful flora with exotic scents and colours.

Then, Harry caught the most luxurious scent and followed it through the forest. He was eventually led to the lake in his dreams. The most delicious scent of jasmine and sakura wafted across from the lake and made Harry stop.

Harry stopped and jumped from the horse and when he turned he saw it was samara. With a gasp Harry paused in shock and took a step closer to the unicorn, who looked amused by Harry. She let him pat her before she whinnied and gestured towards the lake.

When he turned back he saw Aldaron form from the mist that brushed over the lake's surface. He walked toward Harry and Samara, who walked over to him and waited for him to fuss her which he did chuckling softly. "Hello Harry, I wanted to talk to you. I realise you haven't met Samara yet." He said running his fingers through her mane.

"Yea, I'd like to get to know her." Harry smiled happily thinking about the amazing ride he had earlier. Just the thought made him shiver in anticipation. "She truly is a beautiful mare." Harry spoke gradually moving toward her.

Aldaron was trying not to laugh as he watched Harry being so guarded toward the kind and gentle mare. He could tell she was trying not to whinny or huff at Harry's antics. Her coal black eyes shimmered with mirth and glee as she moved purposely putting Harry off.

"Okay Samara, you've had your fun, now stop agitating Harry." Aldaron said mirthfully. She huffed and nudged Harry's shoulder with her head. Meanwhile Harry looked at Aldaron wary and confused at his words. "She was doing it on purpose Harry." He told Harry who looked skeptically at the mare.

Harry nodded and looked the horse over. She huffed and nudged him in the shoulder. He chuckled and rubbed her head. "I wanted to teach you to ride her Harry." Aldaron said running his hand through her mane and along her flank. Her intelligent eyes locked onto his palm which he opened to reveal a sugar cube.

Harry almost burst out laughing when he watched the majestic creature almost salivate over the small treat in Aldaron's hand. She nudged him constantly until he gave it to her. She promptly gobbled it down as Harry held his stomach shaking with barely contained laughter.

Aldaron created a stepping block as Harry was distracted. He then led her to it as Harry watched in curiosity. Aldaron then guided him through the steps of getting onto her back. Harry gulped when Aldaron gracefully swept off the horse and told Harry that it was his turn.

Harry slowly walked up the stairs and followed Aldaron's instructions. It took him a few times but he managed to get the hang of it. She trotted around the area for awhile before standing in the middle of the area. "Now Harry, I'm going to teach you to get up onto her back, without the block."

Aldaron walked over and plucked Harry off of her back. Harry moved away so that he could watch. As soon as Harry was far enough away he grasped her mane and swung up onto her back. Harry watched in awe as Aldaron gracefully mounted her, his braid swinging behind much like hers.

Samara didn't look surprised when he swung onto her back she just huffed and let him lead her into a gallop. They circled Harry a couple of times before stopping nearby. Aldaron swung off and gestured Harry over. Harry walked over very perplexed at the concept of mounting without the block.

When he was close enough Aldaron walked him through it, step by step making sure Harry could do it without assistance. Then he left Harry to do it himself. Harry couldn't do it for the first dozen times but with Aldaron's tips and improvements he managed to get up onto her back. She stayed still through all this because it was not the time to joke. One wrong move could startle her, potentially causing an accident or worse.

When he was stably on her back, she started into a walk. She made a smooth transition through the gaits into a soft gallop. Harry was smiling broadly by the time they arrived back in front of Aldaron who all the way through watched Harry's posture and movement. He was almost a natural but then again being Aldaron's reincarnation it was almost expected.

"Well done Harry. You are almost a natural and with a few tweaks you should be safe to ride in the real world." Aldaron and Harry worked on Harry's movement and ability to control Samara's movement and her pace. He also taught Harry tricks to tell him when she needed to rest etc.

When Harry woke up the next morning he was almost more tired than when he went to sleep but he felt much more fulfilled. He dressed comfortably for riding and ate before heading into the forest. He walked for a while before calling her name.

He eventually gave up and headed home and when he arrived the first thing he saw was Samara lying in front of his porch huffing and sniggering. Harry looked gobsmacked and his jaw was hanging open. Then he summoned a sugar lump. He had never seen her move that quick before, she was lying down one moment and the next she had taken the sugar lump from his hand.

Harry was once again astounded at the majestic creature's actions. This time the horse was sniggering and shaking eyes filled with mirth and joy. 'She would enjoy taunting this new master.' She thought as he glanced between his palm and her mouth in shock.

When he finally broke from his shock Harry looked around the area and noticed that she didn't have a feed box, so he conjured a two part food box for her hay/food and water. He then held it onto the railing of the porch and stuck it there with a sticking charm. He then conjured a piece of wood and used a carving spell to carve her name into it.

He then filled it with food in one side and made the second water tight. He filled the second compartment with lukewarm water and infused it with mint. She watched as he did so and curiously went over when he'd finished. While she nosed and poked at it he watched chuckling at the curious mare's antics.

He also noticed that he had no tack like he did in his dream. He took his time recalling what he remembered from his dream and conjured it onto his porch. Then he summoned some hooks and shelves and put them up on the wall near her feed box. He then put the equipment onto the shelves and put some quick deterring wards on the items.

Then Harry went inside to grab a snack and his sketch book. He made himself a sandwich and came back out into the garden so that he could sketch the rare creature in his back yard. He sat for a couple of hours sketching and shading the unicorn into his book.

When he'd finished he showed her his picture and she whinnied and nudged it with her head. He laughed and rubbed her head and headed back inside. He grabbed a glass of juice and some candy and he headed upstairs to his study. He studied his book on warding for awhile before washing his hair and going to bed.

The next few months followed in the same way and Harry began to enjoy the freedom he now had over his life. He also started training his mind and body in preparation for the coming war. But even with Samara and the Ents as company, Harry felt lonely and bored. He often went riding to escape his trapped feelings. He would ride for days camping out in the forest and it was during one of his rides that he came across the Southrain settlement.


	5. Chapter 4

Warnings: Character Death, Depression, AU (Imagine middle earth is all forest with a couple of cities),

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or LoTR. If I did then they would be waaay cooler XD

Yay! Message :D

The end of this chapter should have Legolas at 14/140 and unexpected things happen :) I went to visit my Grandma on Saturday so I couldn't update this weekend :( Also had a writer's block over the start of this chapter :Z I

Chapter 4:

Harry was riding through a new part of the forest with a large smile on his face. The trees were lighter and he noticed a growth pattern in the trees. 'Ah it's a path. I wonder where it leads...' It was around 4 months since he'd first arrived in Middle-earth and he still hadn't come across many real people other than the Ents.

He guided Samara through the dense thick trees and along the winding twisting route following the gaps probably carved into the land over a long time. Harry knew there were a couple of elven settlements around the area since he'd seen that wood elf when he first arrived. It was a little weird to think that he hadn't come across anyone since.

Harry had considered riding out to one of the larger high elven cities but he didn't know how well he would be received and wood elves, as far as he knew, were much more welcoming. Also the elf he had met had mentioned that the wood elves had been protecting and patrolling the forest and Harry wanted to thank them for it.

Harry's heart started to pick up as he moved further along the path. The trees started to thicken out slightly and it made it hard for Harry to ride on Samara's back. He dismounted and continued on foot with Samara following behind him. All Harry had was his tent and a pack of food that was rather depleted.

They made their way through the trees seeming unaware of the eyes watching them. Harry knew someone was watching them but he would let them make the first move. Harry gave Samara a look to which she whinnied. 'So she noticed it too.' He nodded to her and took out a sugar cube with a glint in his eyes. He nearly fell over laughing as she nearly jumped at his hand to get the sugar treat.

She huffed and nudged his shaking chest which made him fall to the ground. He took a couple of deep breathes and wiped the tears from his eyes. "That never gets old." He said shakily. She snickered and nudged him again. "You know it's funny as well." He said looking into her glittering eyes.

Samara nudged him again and stepped away from him shaking her head. He got up and they started walking again. Every now and then Harry would glance at Samara and chuckle. They had been walking for a couple of hours when they came across a point where the path divided. They both looked at the tree markings and decided to take the one with no markings.

By this point Harry knew he was being followed and knew where they were. The elves were following him and were ready to attack him. That was why Harry was repressing his instinct to run away or attack them. He didn't want them to think that he was a danger. Who knows what they'd do to him or Samara.

As he was walking Harry pushed down these thoughts and focused on the path. The path had no markings so it was harder to tell if they were going in the right direction. The trees also had similar shapes and sizes; no distinguishing features.

An hour or two had passed and Harry decided to call a break. They stopped near a large tree surrounded by bushes with berries on them. Harry took a sandwich from his bag while Samara ate berries from the bushes. They set off again once they'd finished.

Harry and Samara walked on through the trees and over roots ducking and weaving through the thick dense trees. They had to go slower than before but they were still moving at a good pace. They walked and it was late afternoon when the path ended and they reached a wall of vines and branches. Harry felt the wall for breaks or a switch. He had no luck cursing he reached into his pocket...

Suddenly he felt an arrow digging into his back and promptly froze. "What are you doing here?" He heard a cold voice say from behind him. Then he heard another voice sneer, "You have no right to be looking round here human, answer his question," with disgust and malice. Harry held his hands up and considered the situation as he tried to tune into the murmurs behind him.

Harry didn't know what to do. If he moved they might take it as an attack and hurt him. He didn't know whether they would listen to him either. Harry slowly pulled his hand from his pocket and placed them both by his head. "Just answer his question." The second voice said closer to him than the other voices.

Harry didn't know how Samara was either, What if they hurt her or worse? Harry started to panic and was pulled into a mass of swirling and panic ridden thoughts. In the meanwhile his captors were becoming more and more annoyed that he wasn't answering their questions.

Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a hand grab hold of his hair and used it to turn him to face them. There were four elves facing him; 3 blonde and one brunette. They all had a bow and a full quiver of arrows. They also had sharp serrated hunting knives hanging from their belts.

It was the brunette that had grabbed him. He looked sickened and moved away as quick as possible. He glared with disgust along with his team mates clearly humans weren't welcome here by elves like they were in the city. Harry rubbed his head to try and ease the pain in his scalp.

Harry shivered at the hatred in their eyes and started to explain. "I didn't mean to trespass. I am looking for Southrain, an acquaintance of mine lives there." Harry looked around the area for Samara. One of the blonde elves was trying to calm her but she looked angry. Her eyes glinted with anger at their treatment of him.

The brunette scoffed "No respectful elf would be seen with a human especially in Southrain. You should be glad that we haven't killed you for just being here." Harry tilted his head in confusion. Oh yea, you couldn't see his ears because of his thick hair. Harry pushed aside his hair and they winced and cursed. Hurting fellow elves was a serious thing because elflings weren't born very often and there weren't that many around.

The brunette and the blondes sheathed their bows. The other blonde let Samara go; she ran over to him and sat next to him. She kept nudging and whinnying at him. He patted her flank and hugged her neck. The blonde elf that tried to calm her down walked over and extended his hand, Harry took it and let the elf pull him up.

The kind elf gave a sad smile. "I apologise for our actions toward you. Humans are constantly cutting down the forest and it puts us on edge when one is near our village. This is the outer wall of Southrain. We will escort you there." The elf nodded toward his companions and they lead Harry and Samara towards the gate of the settlement.

The four elves gestured to the guard and they led him inside. Samara stuck by his side and they followed the elves. The kind elf turned and said to him "I was wondering who are you meeting here; I will take you to him."

Harry pondered back to the elf he met, "His name is Rincavornon; I met him some months ago in the forest near my home." The elf looked surprised at the information. Harry just shrugged and waited for him to continue. After a few moments the elf continued, "That won't be a problem. He should be at the market around now."

The other three elves walked in one direction and they moved in another. They walked for a short while through wide streets. The houses were made of wood with leaves woven to create the roves. The market was large and open with elves trading food, cloth and other practical things. Harry noticed the elf looking at cloth and he walked over.

Harry tapped him on the shoulder and the elf nearly fell over with the shock. Harry gave him a mirthful smile. "Hello again, I came to visit since you couldn't find me." The elf had recovered and promptly bowed. Harry was praying 'Please don't start with the Lord stuff again.' Harry poked him when he didn't rise. "You know you down have to bow to me every time you see me." Harry chuckled.

The elf blushed and rose. "Sorry, my lord I didn't know it bothered you." Harry winced. "Welcome to Southrain by the way. Have you met the leaders yet?" He asked happily. Harry shook his head. "Come on then. They should know as soon as possible. We are hosting Aldaron after all." He smiled and Samara snickered.

Everyone that was watching them took a deep inbreathe. Harry was tempted to face palm but resisted. "Lead the way." He said hoping that no one noticed what the elf said. The crowd broke into murmurings as the two left. They walked back through the streets towards the building in the middle of the settlement. You could see it from all corners of the settlement.

They walked up the steps toward the building. It was the largest in the city and it had flowers woven into the roof and vines and flowers padded the interior. Harry had passed through the antechamber and was stood outside the door.

The two guards opened the door and Harry walked inside with Rincavornon following him. The elders were sat behind a long table talking when Harry walked in unannounced. They stopped and stared, some with anger and some with bemusement. Most didn't quite know what to think and had never seen a high elf before.

Harry walked until he was close enough to watch them and bowed to them. "Hello, my name is Harry and my shocked friend over there said I should introduce myself." All of the elves bar one were shocked and didn't know what to make of Harry. The elf in the middle, Harry presumed was the main leader, just smirked at this companions before turning to Harry.

The elf had long white hair and milky white eyes but he didn't look old. He rolled his eyes at his companions and addressed their visitors. "I saw your coming here, my lord. Rincavornon told me that he had met you. What can we do for you?" The prophet said mysteriously.

Harry thought about it for a moment. "There is much I don't know and I need to learn for the future. I need to learn how to defend the forest." The other leaders who hadn't said anything by this point decided to put their side into the conversation.

They made a ruckus and demanded to know who Harry was and why the prophet hadn't mentioned him and why Rincavornon hadn't told them about him etc. After a couple of minutes of this Harry was beginning to get annoyed. "Please be quiet." Harry said.

When he spoke his voice was commanding though not loud or bold everyone heard and promptly stopped talking. "If you had just spoken to me then we could have cleared up these problems instead of wasting both my time and yours." The leaders nodded and the prophet looked thoughtful.

The leaders gave their questions one by one and Harry answered not withholding anything. All Harry asked was their assistance and teaching. Harry and the leaders came to a decision; Harry could stay and be trained for battle and he would help them ward their settlement. Harry offered to put wards around the area since it was the least he could do.

Harry was given a spare house on the outskirts to live in. It was moderately furnished and a comfortable size. It was basic and had all he needed to live. The first thing he did when he got in was drop his stuff and fall into the shower. He missed running water. For the first few days he could bathe in the river but in the last few days he couldn't since he veered away from the river.

He washed his hair and pulled it back using a green ribbon that matched his eyes. He then changed into pyjamas and settled into bed. It was a comfy bed and Harry fell into a comfortable sleep where he watched over his mate's dreams.

The next morning Harry was woken by Rincavornon banging on his door. "Hey Harry, do you wanna ..." At that point Harry opened the door. Harry gave him a murderous glare and told him to come back after he'd had breakfast. When he came back Harry looked like a different person; his eyes shimmered and he was happy and bubbly.

They left for the sparring ring where Rincavornon taught Harry how to stance himself and how to use a hunting knife properly in battle. They fought and Harry managed to get the basics down by lunchtime. They had a quick snack before starting on tactics. Rincavornon taught him where weak spots are and how to find them during battle.

They talked about tactics and strategies until dinner when Rincavornon invited Harry to have dinner at his house with him and his mate. They had a wonderful filling meal and they talked until Castien felt tired and Harry made his exit.

Harry's days passed mostly in the same way. He trained with bows and knives and practised every day. He enjoyed spending time in the libraries and he had a challenge warding such a large area but managed to tie the large ward structure to a scrying pool in the leaders building.

It was designed so that it would glow when someone crossed 2 miles from the settlement and they could see who it was and determine the threat. They could also watch over the city and it's people by calling a street name or person's name.

The wards took Harry a couple of months to design and create. He had to use a cyclical system to run the energy. He also watched his mate, Harry felt a pang of sadness to think that he would have to wait so long but he was happy that his mate was alive and healthy. He'd completely forgotten about his troubles and problems from the other world.

When Harry was studying in the library he came across documents and accounts from the previous war and according to the scripts, the one ring was still at large. He had seen the tower of Sauron and the eye while it hadn't looked upon him it was not pleasant to look at.

The leaders bar the prophet had told him that the war was over and there was nothing to worry about. The prophet however had said nothing which gave Harry the impression that he had seen or knew something. They told him that the war was disappeared and that there would be no conflict between nations.

Over the months Harry read more accounts about the war and Sauron in particular and analysing Sauron's movements and actions during the last war he had his suspicions that as the ring wasn't destroyed Sauron could rise again. The ring was tailored to him so it must be feeding him power somehow. That 'all-seeing-eye' is still standing as well... I doubt he's gone for good.

But despite these thoughts Harry put his all into developing his stamina and skills. He had a feeling he'd need them in the future. Harry trained himself in Bowmanship and Swordsmanship until he was one of the best in the settlement. He also trained his magic so that he could create things like spines and arrows during battle and other things he could use against his enemies.

Harry knew about the Istari and their race. He knew about the tower at Isengard that had recently been taken over by someone. The Ents had sent message to him about changes in the atmosphere around the tower and new things being built there. Harry felt a foreboding from the news.

Harry knew that he only had a few years left at the settlement at most before he would have to return and do his duty. The Ents had told him about someone cutting the trees down from Fangorn Forest and Harry was worried about the new developments. He enjoyed his time here but he wanted to visit his house. He needed to make sure the Ents were alright and that the wards were secure.

All he knew was that whoever was in that tower wasn't gonna make his life easier. Harry's life wasn't all doom and gloom though. In the last 14 decades Harry watched his mate grow and he often enjoyed watching his mate's night time adventures with his friends in the forest. Harry felt happy in those peaceful moments.

In the next weeks Harry thought about what he should do. He knew it was the Istari Saruman who was residing there. It seemed that no one suspected Saruman of anything. Harry knew he would need help to defeat Sauron because although he was powerful he did not know of Sauron's weaknesses or how to defeat him.

These thoughts always made him think of the large tower of Barad-dûr. It was a large black tower that could be seen from most of Middle earth. There was a large fiery eye that sat floating on top of the tower. Harry believed that eye was Sauron's spirit but he couldn't be sure. The lost one ring was linked to Sauron surviving that dying body.

All the accounts he had read told of Sauron's body being killed. Harry understood the problem. Sauron was originally a Maia who was corrupted by an evil Vala and then went on to corrupt others. It was sad how the chain carried on. Harry wondered if the Vala got rid of the one that corrupted Sauron.

Harry put the crazy thoughts of saving Sauron and removing his darkness, out of his head. It would be too hard and probably too late at this point. He was more worried about the cutting of his trees near that tower. Since it had left Gondor's hands only bad feelings came from it and Harry needed to save the trees and sort out that tower.

Harry spent the next 5 years planning and working out how to sort out his problem with the tower. The leaders were finally convinced by both the Ents' reports and the Prophet's vision of the tower. They decided to send 7 men with him to the tower. Harry knew all the men and Rincavornon and his mate were two of them.

Originally they were going to head straight for the tower but Harry decided to go back to his house then to the tower so that he could pick up some items to help them in battle. Harry also needed to use his meditation room at home to properly talk to Aldaron. Harry hadn't talked to him in at least 5 years and he needed to know the situation.

Aldaron had slowly distanced himself from Harry. It started from seeing him once every three or four days to once a week then to once a fortnight and eventually once a decade. It was mainly after Legolas was born. It was funny, he hadn't found his mate's name out until around a year after he was born when his parents said it while looking over him.

They travelled for three days walking and on horseback to get to Harry's house. When they arrived they saw it was nothing more than charcoal, cinders and the twisted metal that vaguely reminded him of his things. Harry fell to his knees with shock. He hadn't been there long but it felt like a safe place, his first sanctuary when he arrived. It was now gone forever.

Tears slipped down Harry's cheeks as he saw a few things in the rubble. He scrabbled over to take a look. He found his box of photos and special things and the most special thing of all, his mother's jewellery box. It had the family rings, circlets and bracelets. It was treasured to him because it contained his parent's memories in the wedding bands.

He placed the boxes in his pack and moved more ash and rubble to try and find things. Harry searched and could only find shards from the glass case of the sword of Gryffindor Harry went ashen when he couldn't find it in the ash. He swept across in and dug down. He tried summoning the sword and calling it to him... but to no avail. And Harry searched the rubble and found underneath a pile of ash, the twisted hunk of metal that used to be his gleaming companion. The sword of Gryffindor was gone, lost to the fire. Unrepairable too by the looks of it.

A lone tear ran down Harry's cheek as he picked up the crude remains of his sword. He conjured a piece of cloth and wrapped it. A once great and legendary sword destroyed for no reason. Harry hardened his resolve and threw the sword in his back pack. He'd find out why the sword was damaged some other time. His team needed him and he couldn't let them down.

_Mini Note :) ;_

_This has been edited and the sword has been destroyed. I loved the idea but the tangent wore my creativity out and it became majourly drawn out._


	6. Chapter 5

Warnings: Character Death, Depression, AU (Imagine middle earth is all forest with a couple of cities),

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings... only in my dreams.

Author note:

I know the last chapter was a bit weird but it links in with this chapter and you'll get why when you read this chapter... hopefully. Basically the prophet didn't tell the leaders about Harry and Harry didn't tell them fully about whom he was but they twigged that he was someone important. Also the leaders know about the war starting but they hoped that they would have more peace so they pushed it aside and focused on the now stuff rather than future stuff.

Also this is **MY LONGEST CHAPTER** WHOOP! Finally written a chapter longer than my prologue. It's epically long for me! :D

Chapter 5: 

It was a sombre atmosphere that they walked in. Harry was like a bright beacon, he led them and kept up moral but now he was walking heavily which showed them his emotions even though he tried to hide his sadness. His eyes told you the story though; there was a mix of pain and shame with anger and fear. Harry had been shocked to the core by what happened.

There was also determination in his eyes. Harry would get the person that did it and he would get his revenge no matter what. Harry was almost convinced that whoever did this was responsible for the tower's evil atmosphere. It was too coincidental for him to ignore. Harry found the sword of Gryffindor in the wreckage and it hurt him. The sword had been with him all through the war and the twisted lump of metal and gems upset him. But despite that Harry knew that he needed to focus on the tower for the time being. Taking the tower would eliminate the evil force Harry was sure was linked to Sauron.

They mounted and rode on for some time until Harry felt they were in a good place to stop. They had left the scene of Harry's house quite quickly and set off on the road again. They stopped by a large circle of trees. They made camp inside the circle since you couldn't really see out of it so in theory no one could see in.

That night Harry fell into a fitful sleep he dreamt of his house burning and all his possessions burning and melting. He fell into the darkness and found himself in Legolas' room. He was sat at his desk writing something. Harry walked over and took in the comforting presence of his mate. He looked worried but other than that he wasn't hurt and that reassured him.

When Harry reached to lay a hand on his cheek the darkness wrapped around him and dragged him from his mate. Harry screamed and cried in surprise and shock. The darkness around him pulled him back to the fire but this time he burned too. He felt the heat scorch him and burn him he felt like he was dying and fading out of existence...

With a loud gasp Harry woke up with hot tears running down his face. Luckily He was the only one awake other than Cilmion who was on guard. Harry wiped his eyes and took deep breathes. He had never been pulled from his mate or into a nightmare before and it scared him. He looked at the shadows and it reminded him of the darkness. He shuddered and pulled the covers around himself.

It was only an hour or two from sunrise and Harry decided there wouldn't be much point trying to go back to sleep. Harry took out the boxes that he'd salvaged from the ruins of his former home. The white box was intact with only a few dents and dusty patches. It was made of white leather and it had the Potter crest imprinted on the front.

The second box was his mother's and it was circular. It was made of blue tartan and it had green silk lining. The tartan was the Evans clan tartan. His mother was Scottish and the box was a family heirloom that he received when he went to his parent's will reading. It contained her family jewellery and Harry put all of the Potter family jewellery from his vaults into that box.

He opened the first box and pulled out the only family photo he now had. Remus told him that it had been taken just after his first bout of accidental magic. His parents were holding him and beaming. Remus and Sirius were in the background too. Remus was patting Lily on the back and Sirius had his arms around Lily and James. Everyone was smiling and waving at Harry from the photo.

Harry waved with watery eyes and steeled himself. He needed to focus. Taking the tower would not be a simple nor quick task. It would take all of his Slytherin cunning and Ravenclaw planning to take the tower over. Harry would need more forces than he currently had but at the moment they were only going for reconnaissance and gathering Intel on the tower's inhabitants.

The first thing they did was build a secure base of operations. It was big enough for a room each, kitchen and meeting room. It was built in a secure area with lots of coverage and defences. Harry also set up extremely strong wards to disguise and deter people from them. They eventually drew a scaled map of Isengard.

They spent nearly two years gathering information on drills, routines and the different machinery that was built. Someone was building an army and they had to stop it, and quickly. The army was already 3400 deep and though small scale it was growing at a rate of 15 - 20 men per day.

Harry had sent message and reports back to the village a month ago and hadn't received any message back from them. Harry wondered what was keeping them. From their base it was only 4 or 5 days ride to the settlement. Maybe they were having problems or something. Harry only needed to know whether he had backup from them.

They were initially going to go straight into battle but when they reached full view of the tower they realised what a full scale operation it was going to be. The main hurdle was actually reaching the tower and breaching it. The rest wouldn't be that hard; Kill all of the minions and take out the boss man.

They couldn't move in without reinforcements. Only an assassination would work with eight men. He could take three men with him and leave four behind to hold the base. Harry had already gone over the possibility of an assassination but the patrol routines and schedules were too tight and there just wasn't a viable window of opportunity. They needed a distraction.

And they got one only a week later. They were watching from the nearby forest at night fall. Suddenly all the tower's lights went out including the search lights. They sprinted across the plains, where lots of trees used to be, and they scaled the wall. Harry surveyed the area and deciding it was safe he dropped down to the other side.

Harry threw a stone up as the signal and they dropped down too. Harry gave a different signal and they split up down the two nearby paths. Harry took Rincavornon, Castien and Anessen and they ran head on down the first path towards the tower. They were going to take out the boss while the other four were going to destroy the machinery.

Harry pulled out his sword and crouched low as they went past the first set of barracks. He was on high alert for an attack. He'd seen these warriors in training and they were vicious. Their skin was as hard as dragonhide and was dark black. They were well equipped to stage an ambush on them.

They had reached the tower when they heard the first explosion. Yes the other group were doing their job. Harry focused on their job. He looked at the two metal doors and decided force wasn't going to work. Then he noticed a window about 30 ft up the tower face.

Harry pointed it out to his team mates and used the door as a foothold. It took him a while but he managed to scale up the door and up the wall. He swung himself through the window. He sliced the guard's head off and walked down the hall. His steps were soundless on the marble floor. The other three followed him and they made their way up the stairs.

Harry opened the door at the top of the stairs and Castien took out the guard that sprung through the door. Harry pushed the body out of the way and continued down the hall. He paused at the corner to take out another guard. They continued round the corner until they reached a cross roads. Another gesture and they split up.

He and Anessen walked down the corridor. They reached the stairs and headed up them. The stairwell went up many levels unlike the last one. They kept going until they reached the top. They took out the guard and opened the door to enter an atrium. It was plush and seemed like the leader's quarters were in the room beyond.

He looked to Anessen; they didn't know what was in the room beyond. It could be one man or many Orcs. They needed to be cautious. Harry opened the door a sliver. There was an office with stairs leading upwards and an intricately designed door. It looked like there was no one in the room.

They opened the door and stepped into the room. It was lavishly decorated with a heavy wood table and expensive metals and gems decorating the heavy furniture. Harry was stood by the desk looking at some of the parchment when the door slammed shut. Harry and Anessen spun round to see an old bearded man pointing a staff at them. He shut the door behind him and walked into the room. Harry and Anessen both drew their knives.

The man glared darkly at them. Harry signalled Anessen with his eyes. Harry trapped the man's feet with vines. Anessen stayed on alert to cover him while Harry summoned the man's staff and started removing the open enchantment s on the man's mind. Harry pressed his fingertips against the man's forehead. He slipped out of his body and into the other man's conscious mind.

Darkness was all Harry could describe it. A dark black oppressive cloud tainted the man's mind and Harry couldn't even see the man in his own mind. Harry took hold of the wisps of darkness near him. He crushed them and started on bigger sections. Harry continued until there was no dark presence in the man's mind. He could see the man, he was chained to a wall unconscious.

The first thing he did was remove the chains. They were thick and heavy but Harry managed to release them and unwind them from the man's mind. The man stirred and Harry could tell that his body wasn't kept properly. The man looked around and noticed his Harry. He rubbed his eyes as if he was in a deep sleep for a long time.

Harry talked to the man and tried to work out what happened to let this creature, Harry suspected Sauron, control him. The man explained that while he was patrolling the fields only a few days after the end of the previous war had ended he fell into a deep sleep. Harry explained that Sauron took over his body and that he had done some terrible things during that time.

The man also told Harry of how he was able to gain control for a bit and use the mass destruction spell on the Orcs he created. Harry offered to let him stay in the tower as long as he helped restore the forest and destroy the machinery. The man accepted his offer and Harry pulled out of his mind. Harry returned to his body and stretched out. He then explained what happened while he was in the man's mind.

Harry knew the man would be susceptible for repossession in the next few days so he decided to place protections on the man's mind and the minds of everyone who would be staying in the tower. Harry left Anessen to watch over the man while he went to find Castien and Rincavornon.

He went down the stairs and found them two floors below walking towards the stairs. He updated them on the situation and sent them upstairs to wait with Anessen while he found the other four. Harry walked out of the tower and towards the other side where the last few bits of machinery was left intact.

The four of them were casually hacking at the last main piece of machinery. Harry walked up to them and talked to them as they took it down. When they knew everything he helped them out and they all went to the office at the top of the tower. The man was sat in his chair talking to the other three.

They all introduced themselves and they explained what their plan was and asked if he wanted to help them. Harry decided to move into the tower and asked if they wanted to. Castien and Rincavornon said they didn't mind and Anessen agreed as well. The other four all needed to talk with their mates so they would have to get back to him.

They all agreed that after moving the base to the tower that they would go back to the settlement to deliver the news. They could re-establish Isengard as a city or a library as it used to be. They could turn it into something worthwhile. Harry had a few ideas and he needed to finalise and plan before he could implement them and start refurbishing the tower.

The eight of them went back to the base and packed up all of their things. They then moved it into the tower taking it in a cart that Harry made. They organised their things and assigned rooms. Then they packed things and left for the settlement. They took the things for the four that might not come back with them to the tower.

They over hauled the top floor of the tower. They turned the office into a meeting room and the bedroom into a library. They needed the library to store both Harry's books and the books already in the tower. They also put scrolls and accounts in there so that they had reference materials to work with.

They organised their personal things and started the long travel home. It had been nearly three years since they'd left and it was around 140 years since Harry had arrived in middle earth. The thought scared Harry slightly because he had forgotten most of his previous life other than those who were in it. All he could really remember was that great pain brought him here and none of those he remembered were alive.

Harry left the other three to start planning and gathering ideas with Saruman to restore the tower and the land around it. The trees were withered and needed a lot of care to ring back to life. Harry hoped that he and the others could make it beautiful and full of life again. Harry smiled at the thought and continued to ride on.

He was a natural now riding Samara. He rode with easy and a grace he didn't know he possessed. He felt like he was floating every time he rode her. It was natural to him like breathing. He flowed with her movements and didn't need to talk to her. She just knew where he wanted to go and what he needed her to do. She was one of his constant companions and his most revered.

They rode for most of the way with the cart being pulled by Denasti one of the other elves' horses. Samara wasn't built for carrying things she was more of a dressage and war horse at heart. She was strong but was built more for speed and durability than for carrying large loads like theirs was. Harry always made sure to take good care of her.

It took them a little longer to get back to the settlement because of the cart but they still managed to get there within a week. The first thing they did was take the horses to the stable so that they could rest. Then Harry sent the other four off to see their mates while he went to report to the leaders.

He walked up the stairs. Just like last time he walked through the atrium and made his grand entrance into the meeting room. The leaders looked at him funnily this time. The prophet looked like he was trying to stifle laughter. "Sup, after nearly ten years I would've thought you'd look happier to see me." Harry pouted. The prophet snickered and his shoulders shook as he laughed at the stunned leaders.

Harry put his joking aside and started informing the leaders about the tower and what went on there. He also told them about this plans to renovate the destroyed area around it. He told them about the machinery and asked them about their response. The prophet told him that the messenger arrived but nobody wanted to take a message to them because of the rising darkness in the forest.

The leaders asked him if he felt anything in the forest. He told them about his house and the missing sword. The leaders told him that they had been feeling someone around the ward area; a strong dark presence that was trying to get in. They told him of their worries. Harry understood and told them that he would hunt down the presence and take it out.

They finished their conversation and Harry left the leaders building. He went to his house and packed up his things so that he could take it back to the tower. Then he went to get the things that Rincavornon, Castien and Anessen wanted from their homes. He packed it all into a trunk that he split into compartments. It was the one that he brought from his old home.

Then he went to market which was the meeting point for him and the other four. Harry browed the clothes he liked the colours but the fabrics weren't soft enough for him. He frowned he had packed all of his clothes from his house when he came to the settlement but there was a few things he was missing. He needed another pair of walking boots and a new grooming set. His fine bone china set had been incinerated in the fire.

The market had many different stalls and traders came to the settlement now and again so there was every chance that Harry might find what he needed. He easily found some good sturdy walking boots and he picked up some hair ribbons from another. Then he caught sight of a stall selling goods from a high elf citadel not too far away. He walked over to the interesting stall. It was run by a human couple.

On their stall there were beautiful clothes and jewels. They hadn't sold much seeing as it was a wood elf settlement. Harry looked at their wares. They were good quality and they had some of the things he needed. He saw a lot of nice things. He bought a new robe and a maple grooming set with pearls inlaid in the handles.

He also saw a beautiful sword and decided to ask them about it. He gestured to the man behind the stall. "I was wondering how much you wanted for that sword. I would very much like to purchase it." The man thought about it and talked to his wife for a moment. "30 gold pieces and you can have this circlet as well." It looked like they wanted to move their stuff quickly. Harry agreed and gave them the money. They wrapped the circlet and placed it in a box and they sheathed the sword in a scabbard and handed them over.

Harry thanked the man and took his purchases. He put the sword on his belt and headed back to the meeting point. Nearly all four of them were there. Harry smiled and waved as he walked over. He put his purchases in his bag and introduced himself to Alagos and Herion's mates; Nithiel and Morwen. They had agreed to come to the tower with them. Erudessa told them that her mate wanted her to stay here now that she was back at the settlement. They were just waiting for Beinion to arrive.

Ten minutes later Beinion ran into the market pulling someone behind him. They waved and ran over to them. "So sorry I'm late. We lost track of time." They both blushed. "Oh yea this is my mate, Randir. This is the team; Harry, Morwen, Alagos, Nithiel, Herion and Erudessa." Randir blushed and gave a shy wave. "Castien, Anessen, Rincavornon are guarding the tower so you'll meet them there."

Harry filled Beinion in and let them all know what happened with the leaders. They all expressed their worry about the dark presence. "At the moment we'll be safer at the tower if there is a dark presence. I have a bad feeling that it is connected to my missing sword though." Harry had told them all about his sword and how powerful it was during their Intel gathering.

They talked for a while and split up to pack their things bar Erudessa. They were going to meet at sunrise and depart then so that they had as much daylight as possible. Harry went to each couple's house to make them a trunk like his. He then went back to the market and picked up some food for his pack and some for the others just in case. Then he finally went home.

When Harry got back he showered and thoroughly washed his hair. He then dried it and noticed that it hadn't grown at all in the 140 odd years since he'd arrived. 'Strange. It's probably an Aldaron trait.' Harry then went to sleep and dreamt of his mate.

Harry walked into the room. His mate had changed quite a bit since Harry had last seen him a couple of months ago. Legolas was a bit taller and he had more muscle than before. He also lost some of his baby fat and looked more handsome instead of cute like he did before.

His mate was awake and sketching something by the window. In his mate's area the sun didn't set until a couple of hours after Harry's. It's because of the mountains of Moria in the center of middle earth. The cities on Harry's side of the mountain have sunrise and sunset before the cities on his mate's side of the mountains.

Luckily it allowed a few hours to watch his mate awake. Sometimes it almost seemed like Legolas actually saw him but it was probably just wishful thinking on Harry's part. He didn't know why he could even see Legolas in the first place. He was just grateful that he could see his mate from time to time.

He also knew that his mate was the prince of Mirkwood but Harry hadn't visited because he was busy studying and training then there was taking over the tower. Now he has to recover his sword and destroy it. It was much too powerful for anyone's use and if he lost it in battle or it was stolen again then there would be a massive problem.

The tower he could leave to his team to refurbish but his sword was a personal thing and he would need to get it back on his own. Harry blessed his mate and left him to get ready for bed. Harry went outside and blessed the house and came back inside. He then went back up to his mate's room. He put a blessing and protection charm on his mate and gave him a kiss on his forehead before he left for his own dreams.

Harry woke up to the alarm he set to wake him up early enough to have a shower. He'd only been back in the settlement 24 hours and he was leaving again. He liked living there but he needed somewhere of his own for him to live with Legolas, a place they could call home.

He might invite his mate to live there with him in the tower, when he actually meets his mate in real life that is, because at the moment Harry could only dream. Harry sighed and got in the shower. He washed himself quickly and got out. Harry dressed himself in a burnt orange riding outfit and donned his new boots. He braided his hair and tied it with a matching ribbon. He grabbed his trunk and left for the stables. When he got there he was the first to arrive so he braided Samara's hair and tied ribbons in it. He brushed her coat and made sure she was fed.

He then conjured a sketch pad and quill and sat down on his trunk. He decided to draw Samara seeing as she was right in front of him. Harry had always been good at drawing. It was something he had always enjoyed doing at Hogwarts when he had spare time. He distantly remembered drawing some one that he loved and painting it so that it could move. 'That was such a strange memory. It must've been from the other world.' Harry thought putting his sketchpad in his bag as Nithiel and Herion arrived carrying their things.

They greeted each other and Harry conjured a table so that he could make tea while they were waiting for the others to arrive. They had almost finished their tea when Morwen and Alagos arrived with their things. "Who wants to bet that Beinion is still asleep?" Harry said jokingly. Beinion was always late and forgetting things. His mate was probably chasing him as they spoke.

Harry had just made another round of tea when Randir turned up pulling his mate by the ear. "I'm sorry we're late. He wouldn't get up this morning." You could see the anger lines on his forehead. Clearly Randir was not a happy mate. "Apologise then. It's your fault we're late after all." He said hands on his hips shooting a look at his mate.

Beinion shrugged and apologised. "Sorry you guys." They both looked confused as Morwen and Alagos passed money to Nithiel who gave money to Harry who split his money with Herion. Harry explained it. "We took bets." With a shrug Harry sipped some more of his tea. They all finished their tea and went on to sort out the luggage.

The thought suddenly hit Harry so he asked them, "Why don't I shrink it so that we can carry it without a cart." They all stared at him a moment before Alagos said, "Why didn't you mention this before so that we didn't need a cart last time." Harry considered it for a second before replying. "I guess it never occurred to me to use magic for something like that." Herion face palmed and Beinion snickered.

Harry put his hand up to stop Alagos starting to rant. "It doesn't matter now. I'll shrink our stuff now and I'll unshrink it when we arrive." Harry said letting a sliver of power loose to remind them that while they were close companions he was the head of the operation. They knew he was important but like the leaders they did not know that he was the reincarnation of Aldaron.

They shivered at the sheer amount of power condensed into that small sliver. "We need to concentrate there is a darkness outside these walls that we may come across. I am the leader here and while I am your companion I am first your leader and therefore responsible for you and now your mates as well. " Harry let the underlying message sink in.

It was dangerous now and they had to be careful. While travelling in a large number gave them the numbers it also made them a target and Harry had to be more careful and plan their trip. Once they left the gates they would have no wards to protect them until they reached a campsite for the night. They would be susceptible to ambush during the night and would need a guard if not two considering the number of them.

These were things that Harry had to take into consideration now. It wouldn't be stressful or tiring to do. He just had to keep things simple and make sure that everyone was informed of the plan and how things were going to run. Four shifts per night and one person per shift or two shifts per night and two people per shift. He'd ask their opinion on the way.

Harry shrunk their things and cast a feather light charm on them then everyone set off on the road. Nithiel and Herion went at the front, Harry, Alagos and Morwen went in the middle and Beinion and Randir went at the back. Everyone had their own horse which meant the ride would be quicker and they would move faster than if the couples were riding in tandem.

They rode until midday when they stopped and everyone ate for a short while before they headed off again. They did the same each day until they arrived at the tower. Harry quickly created a set of stables using his magic power. He turned the floor into concrete and he conjured hay and water in the boxes for the horses while he was at it.

They put the horses in the stables and went into the tower. The couples split off and Harry went up to the office to put out the notice that everyone had arrived and would meet for dinner in an hour and a half. On the fourth floor of the tower, there were 14, was the kitchen and dining room. The kitchen was big enough for at least 20 people to cook at once. And the dining room looked more like a cafe/restaurant.

Harry showered and went down to the kitchen to grab a drink. He knew someone would be along to start the food. He soon became lost in his thoughts and he wandered around and somehow found himself on the open roof of the tower. He sat revelling in the calm until he figured it was about time to go and eat. Everyone was sat around one circle table near the kitchen.

When he arrived back in the dining room Castien and Alagos were serving up a light dressed salad and some fresh bread. Harry sat down in between Nithiel and Randir and they all started talking. Harry noticed that in the fortnight since he'd left Saruman's condition had improved. His skin looked healthier and he looked younger and the stress lines from the possession had almost gone. He almost looked like a completely different person.

After dinner they all went upstairs to discuss the plans the group had come up with and how they were going to implement them. They also started making plans for each of the tower's floors seeing as most of them were empty. Harry relaxed and enjoyed the stress free job. He didn't have to worry about Orcs being created and people trying to kill him here.

Mini note;

This has now been edited and I'm sad to see the sword plot gone but it had to be cut :(


	7. Chapter 6

Warnings: Character Death, AU (Imagine middle earth is mostly forest with a couple of cities and a few mountains and settlements in between the big places mentioned in the books),

Disclaimer: If only I owned Lord of the rings and Harry Potter. I'd be an extremely rich lady if I did but alas I was not born when the first books were written so they cannot be mine XD

AN;

Eeeep. It took longer to sort out planning my next chapters than I thought xD I've sorted it now though. I'm set for writing the next chapters now and it's all good This week was busy too; I went to Alton Towers WHOOOP! And I got the chance to go and see the Team GB warm up matches. AWESOME start to the summer me thinks :D Hope everyone has a great start to the summer like mine was :)

Chapter 6;

~Present – 140 (ish) years after Harry arrives in Middle-earth~

Harry was sat down at his desk in his quarters looking at the remains of the sword of Gryffindor. He took out his current steel sword and set it down next to it. He'd bought it the market of Southrain years ago after they'd first taken over the tower. It had been his companion since he'd first used it and he couldn't use the sword of Gryffindor like he did before.

In passing he'd found out about Rivendell, the capital of High elves. It intrigued Harry and he wanted to visit. Anessen had told him about a legendary sword that was forged there and Harry wanted to see it. Also one of the oldest elves alive ruled there and Harry wondered if he could tell him more about the previous war.

There was a lot Harry knew about the war but he wanted to know from someone that was there. Somebody he could talk to with memories and experience of the war and the battles that shaped his forest and the land he ruled over, albeit in secret. The logs he'd read were brief and nothing really would compare to someone telling him in person their personal feelings and emotion.

Once Harry had talked to his team in the tower it was decided that he and Anessen would talk to the Ents and carry on towards Rivendell while the others combed the forest and protected the tower. He was going to leave with Anessen in four days.

Harry had a weird gut feeling that something was going to happen during his trip. It put him on edge. He didn't have long until the war would break out and he needed to stay low for as long as possible. As he knew it only the Ents, Saruman, his team and the elves in Southrain knew about his existence and only his team and the Ents knew about him being Aldaron's reincarnation.

The last year had been so busy that Harry had barely thought about anything other than his mate and preparing for the coming war. He predicted that the peace would only last for around half a century. That much Aldaron had told him.

It worried him slightly that he would be thrown into a war much harsher and bloody than the one he witnessed in his old world. The Avada Kedavra curse left only a body that looked asleep. Here though, to kill someone meant shedding their blood, there was no other way to kill someone.

Harry had only killed two people in his previous life and both were using spells. The first was Fenrir Greyback with a dark curse that turns a werewolf's blood to silver and the second was Voldermort with an expelliarmus which caused their wands to form Priori Incantatem just like in the graveyard.

This time though Harry managed to push his power into Voldermort and a burst of light swept across the battle field. When the light dissipated Harry was left standing as he watched Voldermort's body burst into shards of light that scattered on the wind.

At the time Harry was so absorbed with killing Voldermort that he didn't realise how many of his friends had died. It wasn't until he sunk to his knees and looked around that he realised that not many people were alive. Nearly all of his friends were dead and all of the dark lord's army were dead. They'd won but at a large cost.

When Harry compared that war to the war he would join into... They were literally worlds apart. There was a vast emotional and physical difference in killing someone. Instead of two words it took strength, cunning and a sharp sword.

It was something that Harry had noticed early on when he arrived here. Things took physical labour and he couldn't use spells as he didn't have a wand. He had learned to use his powers but he couldn't do that much.

He had learned to create things using wood and plants and he could conjure basic things. He could create a shield and he could conjure fire and water. But it all took a lot of energy and while he practised his magic every night he wouldn't rely on it.

Luckily he had trained with the elves in Southrain. They were some of the most down to earth people he'd met. They knew as warriors they could be killed protecting the settlement but they trained hard every day so that they were at the peak of their physical condition.

Harry trained with them for so long that he could determine strategies at the drop of a hat if needed and he was able to wield a sword well. He fought against the best at the settlement and defeated some of them. As he was a high elf he wasn't built for wielding a sword but it would be better than bow and arrow if it came down to close quarters combat.

He knew that the high elven armies learnt how to use spears, lances and bows but Harry knew that he had an affinity for close quarters fighting and would most likely be getting his kills that way. Harry was realistic and knew that in battle he would be targeted being a leader as he was.

With a resigned sigh Harry got up and went to the library. It was one of his hobbies recently and he enjoyed losing himself in the pages of a good book. He had to give it to Saruman; he'd collected a good library of books that varied from non-fiction to horror and surprisingly a couple of romance novels. The man often surprised Harry.

Like when he helped Harry gain more control over his power. Harry found out that Saruman was an Istari and could use powers similar to his own and asked him how he did it. Saruman explained it to him in simple terms; I use my staff to channel the power and help me focus then I filter my magic and use verbal command to make my magic do what I want it to do.

It was harder than he made it sound but he helped Harry focus and channel his power without a staff. It turns out that all of the Istari were born with their staffs. The Istari unlike humans were placed on Arda by the Valar to make changes in their name.

The only two Istari on Arda were Saruman and a man named Gandalf. Walking in front of the shelves Harry was looking for a book to read. Since nearly all of his manga had gone up in flames he didn't have much of his personal library left. He'd only taken 30 books to Southrain and he only had those 30 books here with him.

Harry slid a copy of Love drugged from the shelf. It was about a boy whose life was so similar to his own back in his old world. He'd found it in a little book store in muggle London. It made him realise that if he didn't want to end up similar to Jamie; living in a fragile lie and hiding his sexuality, then he needed to change something.

At first he didn't know what to do. He was being bombarded by people on all sides wanting him to sat this or do that. Once he'd finished the book he knew what to do. He decided to shed off the mask of 'Harry Potter' and decided to live the way he wanted to.

That was only one of the things that made him want to leave that world. He couldn't stand the way people expected so much of him and if he did something they didn't like or didn't think he should do then they would slander and scorn him.

Luckily they never even got a hint of his sexuality. It was a close call during Hogwarts. He often fantasised about other boys. At the time he didn't know about the deep rooted hatred for homosexuality in the wizarding world. Funnily enough it was something that Voldermort was campaigning for.

It was a shame Harry didn't find out about it until after the war. It happened when Seamus had disappeared. Harry was one of only a few people that knew Seamus was gay. When he asked Ron about it all he said was that Seamus was probably going to be converted or killed by the ministry.

That was another thing that made him decide to leave the wizarding world. Actually leaving was another thing. The public wouldn't let Harry just leave the wizarding world. That's why he did it in secret. Harry gathered everything he would need. Including his house, he found a man in Knockturn Alley who would make him a fully working model house to live in.

Harry knew that he could try and re build the house but it wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't have the same personal touches and things in it that he brought over. He was nowhere near good enough at conjuring to make photos, painting and he didn't have the skills to put in all the neat function charms let alone the channels that used his magic as an electricity and water supply for the house.

Carrying the book he walked over to the scrolls and made a copy of a map. Then he went back to his office and laid out the map to plan his route. He needed to meet the Ents so he would have to go south before going north and through the mountains to Rivendell.

If they didn't have any problems then it shouldn't take longer than 3 days to meet with the Ents and from there it should take around a week to travel through the mountains. He conjured a pen and drew on their route.

Then he rolled up the map and went to talk to Anessen. He wandered downstairs to the 7th floor. Anessen could usually be found there among the plants. It was where Harry practised creating plants. Anessen liked the peaceful and natural atmosphere around the plants.

The whole floor had been cleared and the only furniture was a swing made of vines and a table and chairs set. Harry had conjured flowers and vines and small trees and shrubs that covered the whole of the room. It was like a mini paradise. No wonder Anessen used it as his retreat.

When Harry walked into the room it felt like a breath of fresh air passed through him. He felt light, happy and full of energy. The whole room was in tune with him and he enjoyed meditating there among the plants.

They felt like an extension of him. He felt in tune with them and they often moved to be close to him. He fell asleep once and woke up with vines wrapped around him. He'd even covered the floor with soft grass so that it was soft and comfy. Everyone enjoyed being in the room.

He and Anessen were in a similar situation; neither of them was near their mate. They had talked about it once. Anessen's mate had been born but he hadn't had a single glimpse of him or her. Harry hoped that one day Anessen would get at least one dream.

Walking across the room he sighed at the feeling of the soft grass between his toes. Harry walked over to Anessen who was sat on a grass mound plaiting his long blonde hair into a braid. He smiled up at Harry when he saw him.

Harry walked over. "I hope I'm not disturbing you." Harry asked sitting on the grass in front of him. Anessen shook his head, "Of course not." He replied pulling a ribbon from beside him. He tied it around his braid and flipped it over his shoulder. "I'm all ears. What do you want to talk about?"

They talked about the plan and where they would stop off. In the couple of months he'd lived in the tower he'd become much more attune to himself and his needs and wants and he knew how to achieve them.

One of his wants included watching his mate. He watched his mate just as he has done for the past 140 years. His mate was now closer to his height. Maybe Legolas would grow to be taller than him.

It was certainly possible. When he first arrived the wild magic changed him and he grew a couple of inches but he still only just reached about 5ft 7. Remus told him that his parents were about average so he should be about the right height.

All Harry knew that mattered was both he and Legolas survived the coming war. He started making plans a while ago; he would make sure that Legolas was kept as far away from the battles as possible. Harry couldn't live knowing that Legolas was in danger.

He knew Legolas was safe for now and even if he went looking for Legolas. He could be anywhere in Middle-earth and Harry wouldn't be able to find him. At least not until Legolas reached his coming of age. That was when their bond would be open and Harry would be able to follow their bond to Legolas and vice versa.

That night they both packed their things after dinner. They didn't need to rush so their journey would be a relaxed one. They were going to travel through the mountains to Rivendell on the other side of the mountain pass.

When Harry got up he washed and braided his hair and changed into his riding gear. He met Anessen at the stables where Harry lightened their things and left them with the horses before going upstairs for breakfast.

After breakfast the next morning they saddled up and bade their friends good bye. They rode leisurely toward the mountain pass only stopping to refill their water canteens and to give the horses a rest. They made camp about 13 miles from the mountain pass.

They had decided to cross the mountain in only 2 days. They made it half way across by nightfall the next day. There was a small inn on the pass that they stayed in overnight. There was space for the horses so that they didn't get cold overnight being so high up in the snow.

When they arrived they were given a warm bowl of stew to eat after taking their things to their room. After that Harry cast a warming spell on the horses before going to bed. The next morning after eating a hearty breakfast they woke up their horses and set off for Rivendell.

They continued along the mountain pass and reached the base of the pass around mid afternoon. They rode gently through the forest taking in all of the different scenery on the other side of the mountains. It was breathtaking for Harry; seeing the new and beautiful plants.

It was late afternoon when they first reached the cliffs toward Rivendell in the distance. They could see the spires of Rivendell. Soon they had arrived at the gates of Rivendell. They would only have to talk to the wardens and they could proceed to the palace where hopefully they would be given a room.

They both dismounted and led the horses toward the warden out the front. Harry heard a gasp from both Anessen and the nearest warden. They were both hunched over and breathing heavily.

Worried Harry rushed over to him and checked him over. "Are you alright?" Harry asked worried about his friend. Anessen gave him a shaky nod and managed to whisper, "Finally...found...the...one."

Giving him a soft smile Harry took the reins from him. "Go to him. You know you want to." He chuckled. "I'll deal with the horses and all that." He watched Anessen slowly walk towards the other elf who'd straightened up. He smiled at the happiness on both of their faces.

Soon they started walking and Harry followed them into the heart of Rivendell. He took the horses to the stables and followed them and soon they were approaching the palace. It was made of ivory and dark coloured stone and the contrast was simply stunning to look at.

They had just arrived in the atrium when someone came downstairs. He heard a "Good evening Lord Elrond," from the gate warden; he found out was called Haldir who is actually a March Warden from Lothlorien, and turned to look. The Lord had long black hair, a silver intricate circlet and delicately detailed, expensive robes. His piercing blue eyes scrutinised him.

Then he turned to Haldir and said "So March Warden Haldir, who might this be gracing our halls so late?" Haldir introduced Anessen and told Lord Elrond that Anessen was his newly found mate. Lord Elrond was slightly surprised but happily welcomed them to Rivendell.

Lord Elrond turned to Harry. "So, who are you in all of this?" He asked inquiringly. Lord Elrond had noticed that Harry was wearing a circlet and Harry knew that he was confused by it. It seemed only royalty could wear circlets in elven society. Harry decided being who he was that he could wear a circlet if he wanted.

With an incline of his head Harry introduced himself, "I am Harry Potter, the Lord of the Forest and current overseer of Isengard." Anessen chuckled and said, "Not too many titles there then Harry," to which Harry rolled his eyes. "I hope we aren't intruding on you too much." Harry said.

The other Lord smiled at him, "Of course you aren't. We haven't had any new arrivals in a long time. I know, why don't you stay here in the palace? We have plenty of room." Elrond said smiling at them. "Of course Anessen can stay with you, Haldir, if he wishes so."

Both Anessen and Harry thanked Lord Elrond and bade each other good night. Anessen was going to stay with Haldir so that they could get to know each other while Harry was going to stay in rooms of his own.

He followed Lord Elrond up towards his room. They talked about the forest and Isengard, among many other things, until they reached the room that Harry could use. Harry turned to Lord Elrond, "Thank you for letting us stay here. I think there is much I can learn during my stay."

After bidding each other good night, Lord Elrond walked off down the hall way and Harry went into his rooms. The room was done in earthy tones with green and black mixed in. There was a desk, chaise lounge and desk chair and 2 doors that lead to a bathroom and bedroom.

In the bathroom there was a shower, sink and mirror and it was done in silver and green and while the bedroom had a bed, armoire and was done in blues and grey. Harry particularly liked the blue silk sheets that reminded him of Legolas' eyes.

Part in wonder Harry walked in and unpacked. Then he took a shower and got ready for bed. As he sat braiding his hair his thoughts went back to his unchanging appearance. It was strange to think that he'd been alive nearly as long as Dumbledore had been when he'd died yet he looked barely 17.

It was something that was strange to him even after a century and a half. To look in the mirror every day and see the same thing as the day he arrived was a little weird but at the same time comforting to know that he wouldn't be old and haggard when his mate was at the spring of his youth.

Well he may not look like Dumbledore but he sure was starting to sound like him. A chuckle passed his lips at the thought of him wearing some of the things Dumbledore had when he knew him. There was no way Harry would ever be that far gone as to wear neon green and purple robes.

On the thoughts of crazy robes and his old mentor Harry slipped into his dreams. He often dreamt of the future and what could happen. His dreams were his escape, his retreat from reality, his safe haven.

He slept for the rest of the night without nightmares, he didn't get to watch over his mate but the cloying darkness he'd felt wasn't present so his dreams weren't tainted or scary for him.

A sliver of light through his curtains woke him up the next morning. With a groan Harry forced himself up and got out of bed. He set out a set of purple silk robes and posh black shoes. Then he showered, dressed in a set of casual robes and brushed his hair before going downstairs.

At first he was a little lost but soon Harry found the right corridor and entered the dining hall. Lord Elrond was already there with what looked like his family. Scanning the room he noticed that Anessen and Haldir hadn't arrived but Harry knew what Anessen was like in the mornings and decided that they'd be along soon so he didn't need to worry.

Lord Elrond waved him over and introduced him to his family. Before making an announcement to everyone; "Good morning everyone, this is Harry, our guest for the foreseeable future. He and his friend Anessen will be staying with us for a while." The other elves smiled at him and showed him to a seat.

He sat down and joined everyone in eating breakfast. He was halfway through eating his bread when Anessen and Haldir came in. They both looked slightly ruffled as if they rushed to get down to the dining hall for breakfast. They sat down and Elrond introduced Anessen to everyone.

After that nothing really happened during breakfast. Harry got to know Elladan and Elrohir, Lord Elrond's sons, who were sat next to him. They told him about the libraries and the different training areas. They offered to take him down there but Harry declined their offer. They reminded him of the Weasley twins; their connection with each other.

After breakfast Harry went looking for the library on the top floor. It took him a while to find it but when he arrived he was amazed at the sheer volume of books. The shelves went from floor to ceiling on three sides of the room. The opposite wall to the door was half open and you could see outside. There were lots of tables and chairs all across the room.

Once he'd taken scope of the room he headed to one of the shelves and started looking for something to read. He found a book that told of the different sides of the previous war. It was about the humans, the elves, the dwarves and the dark side.

He sat down on a comfy sofa chair and started reading. Harry was engrossed in the detail and accounts of the figure heads of the previous war. The different alliances and battles intrigued and fascinated him. He was particularly inspired by Isildur who cut the one ring from Sauron.

That day Harry was so caught up in the books that he didn't notice that lunchtime had passed and that dinner was soon approaching. It was only when Lord Elrond came into the library that Harry noticed how long he'd been reading.

They talked for a while before Lord Elrond suggested that they both get ready for dinner since Harry missed lunch as it was. Laughing Harry set aside his current book and put away the different books that he'd got out. When he'd finished both he and Lord Elrond left the library and bid each other good bye until the feast.

When Harry arrived at his room he noticed that his dirty clothes had been washed and folded and his room had been tidied. It was weird for him because back at the tower everyone had to keep their own space tidy and there was no one to do anything for them.

He went into the bedroom and freshened up before changing into some fresh robes and a tunic. He brushed his hair and tied it up before folding his worn robes and slipping on some sandals. He put on a necklace and matching circlet before heading down to dinner.

**Mini Note :D**

**I want to ask you guys something. Would you prefer longer chapters which would mean longer waiting or shorter chapters which would mean less waiting for updates. There wouldn't be much of a difference in the number of chapters though... :) Cause I can aim for weekly updates but they'd be shorter than my fortnightly updates. I do tend to get distracted as well and I have things going on this summer that would take away a weekend here and there or a day of writing. Hope you guys have an awesome summer :D**

**NekoAngel13 xxx**


	8. Chapter 7

Warnings: Character Death, Depression, AU (Imagine middle earth is all forest with only the main cities being obvious),

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings... only in my dreams.

AN; 

Just found out the real life cycle of elves XD In Tolkein's cycle Legolas would've been fully grown after 100 years. Oh well I've done it now at least I know for my next story (if it involves elves). 

This chapter has a lot of time skips but I tried to make them smooth and flowing instead of it blocking the story up. I originally put Legolas in this chapter but in the end I decided to leave it for the next chapter so the surprise is a little delayed but soon Legolas will be on the scene :D

Chapter 7:

~Still in Rivendell a year later~

The sun was shining over Rivendell and the birds were singing. Harry was sat outside up in a tree sketching the palace. He loved the plants and decorative stonework that made Rivendell seem like a giant fairy grove. Harry half expected a giant butterfly or something to fly over the horizon.

Ever since he'd been in the idyllic city of Rivendell he'd been constantly tempted to draw everything. It all had a magical exotic feel to it. Harry had sketched so much during his stay so far. He was half tempted to never leave.

The thing he loved the most by far was the library, it was so extensive and there was so much he could learn within the pages of all the different books that he loved the atmosphere alone. The books were high quality as well; they went into detail without being over complex or boring.

Many times in the past year Harry had missed lunch or dinner because he got absorbed into a book. It wasn't surprising anymore if he didn't turn up for a meal. Despite his love of knowledge Harry made sure that he always had two meals every day if not three.

Nowadays Harry had tended to take his sketch book with him whenever he went on a walk. Often he had been walking and seen something that he wanted to sketch out or draw. Right now he's sketching a picture of the palace for Lord Elrond who caught sight of some of his pictures and asked him if he would draw a picture of the palace for him.

It was one of the things that Harry loved to do along with learning new things. He'd learnt a lot about his magic in the past few decades as well. He'd been training with Saruman to control his raw magic and his mental barriers. They believed now that it would be virtually impossible for Sauron to possess either of them.

He could still use his magic but being wandless meant that using his raw magic was a lot harder than before. It also took a lot more energy to do things that he thought simple before. It was hard for him to try and cast spells like he did before.

It was something that annoyed Harry to no end. He could affect things and change things but creating new things and changing things with no life source was difficult for him. He had thought about making a new wand but at the end of the day Harry knew nothing at all about making a wand.

When Harry decided that he'd got the basic shadowing of the palace right he shut his sketch book up and took it inside as he'd noticed the time. It was around lunchtime and Harry wanted to eat. He'd been drawing for a while and he was a little peckish. He took his things up to his room and put them on his desk before changing shoes and going back down to the dining hall.

He sat in between Haldir and another elf. They were talking about weapons somehow and sipping on a milky drink named Surche. It was sweet but had an oaty warm and comforting taste. Harry loved it and drank it nearly every night before bed.

He was just swallowing the dregs of his drink when Haldir turned to him, "Don't you think it's strange that Anessen hasn't learned to use a spear? After all they are one of the best ranged weapons." Harry looked confused for a moment as he came from his thoughts. "I don't know. I've don't know many people that have used a spear before."

For a moment Haldir just looked at him strangely for before he clearly decided something. "Well then, you both shall have to learn. It is an important skill." Anessen and Harry gave each other a look; clearly they weren't going to get out of this one.

After lunch Haldir took them down to the training grounds. There was a sparring ring, dummies and different assault courses. There were showers and equipment rooms as well as a small dining hall. Harry and Anessen had a feeling that they'd be spending a lot of time there...

_~~ Harry spent the next six years parrying, running and fighting the warrior elves. He and Anessen learnt different tactics and methods of attacking and defending using a spears and lances. Haldir worked them to the bone but in the end they learnt a valuable skill and could win against some of the well trained elves. ~~ _

Parrying Elladan's thrust Harry returned it and blocked an incoming swing to the right. They fought like this for only half an hour longer until one of them finally got a hit in. It was a well timed swing from Elladan that got him the point. They were panting by the time they finished.

Anessen and Harry had been put through Haldir's torturous training regime. They got up before breakfast and trained, had breakfast and trained then had lunch and trained and only after dinner would Haldir relent and give them free time.

Of course it didn't always go like that. Often Haldir would give both of them most weekends off so that he could spend time with Anessen. They normally got at least one free day. Haldir worked them hard though. For the first two years Harry felt like he was dying at the end of each day. You had to use all of your muscles and in ways that he wasn't used to as well.

They match was called a draw and they both went into cool down. They started doing runs and stretches to finish their sparring for the day. After finishing their sprints they headed to the showers. Harry took a cool shower before re dressing and making his way to dinner.

To say that Harry enjoyed his time in Rivendell would be about right. He loved the beautiful city but he wanted to return to the tower at some point. He'd been in Rivendell for over half a decade and there was still quite a lot that he wanted to do there. There were things he wanted to research and places he hadn't yet been in Rivendell.

Though he did lots in Rivendell his trip didn't mean that he slacked in his responsibilities at the tower. He was always checking up on the team, writing letters and helping plan things with the team. He wasn't disregarding his responsibilities as the team leader just because he wanted a holiday but that also didn't mean that he was constantly working.

The tower was a safe haven that Harry had 'built' for himself. He could be there unguarded and knew that if something happened he would have backup instantly. He knew from messaging his team that they had done some work and that the tower was looking better and better each day. They were filling in the holes and restoring the unfertile desecrated land around the tower into land that could be turned into beautiful gardens like they once were.

According to something he'd read, the gardens of the tower once formed a maze surrounding it. It interested Harry to no end and it was something that he'd run by his team because it would be a great security measure as well as being something unique. Though Harry's dim memories of another maze made him waver for a moment at the thought of being trapped in one.

That evening Harry found out that the summer market would arrive in Rivendell in a week. Harry wanted to see if he could bring something back for the team at the tower. Having only seen the market in Southrain, Harry was eager to see what wares would be brought to a city like Rivendell. He couldn't wait for it to arrive.

The week passed by quickly for Harry and soon it was the opening day of the market. The courtyard was filled with tents, tables and stalls. There were wood elves, high elves and the occasional human here and there. The atmosphere was electric and he, Anessen and Haldir felt immersed in the welcoming atmosphere.

They eventually split off and Harry left the newly mated pair on their own to do his own shopping. He wanted to pick something up for Legolas, he wasn't sure what but it needed to have a special meaning for them both. The first stall Harry went to had pottery and ceramic pieces for sale and some of them were stunning. Harry picked up a small glass tree sculpture that had twisting branches and tiny leaves. Entranced Harry made his first purchase of the day.

Harry carefully put the small wrapped sculpture in his small bag and tied it shut. Then he wandered the stalls looking at the different things on show. It wasn't that much different from the market in Southrain, it was just bigger and a more varied. Walking through the market he noticed a beautiful circlet. The silver strands wove in an around each other and swirled like vines together around a single opal in the center.

It was similar to his own circlet. His circlet had 2 parallel lines of silver that met in the middle of his forehead. It had gold swirls that resembled leaves and a gold leaf in the middle where the silver met. There was a large diamond in the center of the leaf and a small diamond at the base of each leaf. It was comfortable to wear and represented his status well.

(pics for both at the end)

In no time Harry had purchased the circlet and like the glass tree he carefully wrapped it and placed it in his bag. The bag had cushioning charms and it was linked to his core so that no one but him could open it. He took it everywhere with him. It always had his sketchpad, pencils and a book in it out of habit. The residents of Rivendell could always find him up in a tree reading something or on a bridge sketching.

Swinging his bag back over his shoulder Harry continued looking round the market. There was everything from precious stones to swords and even the occasional mace or lance. Harry was attracted to a stall selling different pelts and cloaks. Harry saw a beautiful blue outfit; a sky blue thick under robe with a silky teal over robe and a Prussian blue sash.

Then next to it Harry saw the most beautiful cloak. It was Kelly green and had silver vines bordering it. Harry thought that it would be the perfect present for Legolas, who he knew loved green, and he would keep it for him. Harry happily paid for them and carefully took the back up to his room. He hung them up in his wardrobe and took the circlet and sculpture from his bag and set them on the desk.

Harry took off his circlet and set it next to the one he'd bought. They complemented each other much like the way he and Legolas would complement each other. Letting his hair down, Harry set out the outfit he bought and took a quick shower. He came out and dried himself and put on his new outfit. He braided his hair and put on his circlet before donning a pair of boots and going down to dinner.

Having been in Rivendell for three quarters of a decade Harry was close to knowing and having seen everything that he wanted to and was starting to miss his comfy life in the tower with his team and he also found some new magical theories that he wanted Saruman's opinion of. They were to do with creating plants and Harry had copied the tomes so that he could take them with him to the tower.

He would need to talk to Anessen at some point because he wouldn't want to leave Haldir and go back to the tower especially so soon after their mating. For elves the first half a century after their mating was the period in which they needed to be as close as possible for their bond to form. Anessen and Haldir would need to be in the same city and Harry wouldn't force Anessen to come back to the tower.

After dinner Harry, Anessen and Haldir went up to the library to talk. Harry explained to them his thoughts and they discussed it. Haldir wasn't actually a resident of Rivendell as it turned out he was one of the Marchwarden of Lothlorien who was doing his duties in Rivendell for the time being because a couple of the previous guards left for the Valinor and he was standing in for a while.

Haldir explained that after he'd completed his decade then he was free to transfer elsewhere or to return to Lothlorien. Haldir and Anessen would travel to Lothlorien at the end of Haldir's posting and Harry would go back to the tower and meet them there. Harry spent the next 2 and a half years drawing, sketching and training just as before though now he was planning and researching into the magical theories that he discovered.

Soon enough he was heading back to the tower and Haldir and Anessen were travelling through the mountains to Lothlorien. It took Harry four days because he went south whereas Haldir and Anessen went through the mountains so that they could go to Lothlorien and from there, south to Isengard. Haldir needed to speak to Galadriel about moving and he also needed to pack his things as he would be at the tower for the foreseeable future.

When Harry arrived back at the tower everyone was eating dinner upstairs. He took Samara round to the stables and brushed her coat and walked her down for a short while. When he finished he carried his things inside and went up to the dining hall. "Hey guys how are you?" Everyone stopped eating and came and hugged and welcomed him back. They guided him to the table and he served himself something. Then he told them about his trip.

They sat talking and explaining things until late into the evening. By that point Harry had told them about Anessen and Haldir, the library and the market. Harry had just started talking about his findings when a massive yawn escaped him. The others laughed and they bid each other good night and decided that they could talk about it in the morning. Harry went upstairs, unpacked and went to bed.

The next morning Harry felt refreshed and ready to get busy. He'd seen some of what the grounds looked like the evening before but he was eager to properly see what progress had been made while he was gone. He took a long shower and leisurely dressed before grabbing a quick breakfast and heading out to the grounds. It looked much healthier than before. The earth was a healthy shade of brown and there was a healthy layer of grass covering it.

The section of growing are behind the tower was extremely fertile and a large variety of plants were being grown there. There was everything they needed to sustain themselves. The only thing they didn't have was fruit which happened to be the creation theory that Harry stumbled across. As it turned out creating fruit trees and fruit bushes was a more delicate art than creating normal/savoury plants.

Mainly the hormone balance and the genetic makeup of the plant/bush had to be exact or else the fruit would be deformed/bitter/inedible. Harry just needed to test and perfect his theories so that he had a way of creating fruit. Everyone had missed eating fruit and Harry hadn't been able to get his hands on any fruit bushes or seedlings in Rivendell.

Most of that morning Harry spent roaming the grounds and thinking up plans and ideas for the grounds. He and his team had brainstormed a few ideas but it was still early days and the land wasn't 100% back in health yet. Harry was impressed by how much the earth has improved from the horrific and infertile state it was in when they arrived.

The sun was high in the sky when Harry went inside and had lunch. He made himself a quick lunch and went up to his and Anessen's sanctuary. He took his sketch pad but the atmosphere of the room was so amazing he completely forgot about it. Just one step into the room made him feel like he came home. The magic in the room embraced him and the plants wrapped and moved toward him. He felt at peace and blissfully fell asleep.

Anessen and Haldir appeared the next day and everyone soon welcomed Haldir into the fold. Harry and Anessen explained to him how things worked around the tower and where things were. Haldir picked up on things easily and understood the logistics of life in the tower. The only job that nobody particularly wanted to do was to muck out the horses but somebody always did it. That's how it worked; if there was a job that needed doing then you'd do it unless somebody was meant to do it.

Everybody worked hard, including Harry, to make all of their lives easier. If something was left undone then it meant something else that needed doing the next day. Everybody pulled together and it was routine now and everyone understood what needed to be done and the extra pair of hands would simply mean that the jobs were spread more and less people had more jobs.

For the next few weeks Harry, Anessen and Haldir settled into life at the tower and Harry started work with Saruman on the magical theories that he found. They compared the different theories, tested them and tweaked them until they knew a sure fire way of creating fruiting plants. In fact it took them both nearly 2 years to come up with a few theories that could actually be applied in real life and not just on paper.

They eventually moved on to testing the theories. That was a trying time for Harry. They had tried and tweaked theories so many time it was starting to stress Harry out. But eventually they came up with a theory that worked and they could make fruiting plants from. Harry praised every god and deity out there when the fruit from that tree turned out safe.

After that Harry made more and more trees and bushes and soon they had a large collection of fruits to go with their vegetables, herbs and grains. The introduction of fruit made everyone happier. Fruit was a big luxury in middle-earth because there aren't many varieties and they are rare and hard to come by. Most people never try any fruit, other than general berries, in their lifetime.

As they tucked into their fruit pie that evening everyone fell in love with the taste of the fruit. It was sweet and delicious but it wasn't too heavy and they all agreed that it tasted wonderful. Eating the sweet treat Harry hoped that one day he could show his mate the beauty of the fruit he created. Harry didn't know that the time he would meet his mate was much sooner than he thought...

Mini An; Links for the circlets - I so want one :) Replace the large spaces with dots :)

Harry –

3 bp blogspot com/_q7H5daARk5A/S_sJdytW6pI/AAAAAAAALUU/Zi_K8JJKjsc/s1600/medieval+celtic+tiara jpg

Legolas - 

2 bp blogspot com/_Cs_lSj0TcRE/TGbFh602n1I/AAAAAAAAAEo/sYdx_mVvzl4/s1600/SilverMoon-circlet2 JPG

My map of Middle earth - 

nekoangel13 deviantart com/gallery/36089311#/d58bljf

**Hi-5s to everyone that's reviewed, faved or followed the story :D Just giving the love back! Sorry about the cliffhanger I forgot to update the edit :P**


	9. Important Author Note

AN; Update on new part :(

I am sorry to say that at this point I do not know when I shall next update. I have been going through a bad patch of exams, coursework, stress, making choices, interviews and heavy family issues. I can't say when I'll update because I don't know when I'll pull myself out of the funk I've been in since my grandma died. I haven't forgotten about my story I just haven't had the drive, passion or creativity to start the next part yet. I'm sorry because everyone is so loyal but I tried to write the first chapter over the past couple of months but my mind is completely blocked with real life at the moment. I appologise for not saying something sooner but I hoped to be able to post something for you guys. :(

I have left my previous AN up to let anyone not come across it know the status of my chapters and the story so far. Again I apologise my mental state and circumstances in my life have cut off the mood I need to write an update. Maybe I will update the story in the future for now it will stay as it is however I can let you know that introducing the other Canon characters from middle earth is what I wanted and still want to do.

Thankyou for all your reviews, faves, follows and messages it really has meant a lot to me.

A happily more stable.

NekoAngel13

* * *

I was struck by a bolt of an idea and have decided to split the story so that everything I have already posted is the first part. I've also just seen the hobbit and it kicked my muse into gear. I think that the way I ended chapter seven almost closes things off for continuing so ending it there means that I can launch into a fresh time period with lots of new characters and I can leave things tidy and ended as they are. Have to admit that during the three hours I didn't pick up much. Damn Richard Armitage (Thorin) with his lush hair and sexy beard distracting me every 5 mins. Then there was 10 seconds of Lee Pace (Thranduil) that made me swoon. I loved the scenery the most and after watching the two towers a couple of days ago I'm all set for writing again and I've found a whole new love for it :)

I want to thank everyone for their support over the past few months. Things have been hard especially with exams and christmas and my best friend going into hospital only a fortnight after my grandma. I got into a funk and felt really down for a while.

Anyway past all that I want to thank everyone for their comments, faves, alerts, even just flicking through the first chapter because it let me know that people are interested in my work and it helped me focus myself somewhat by telling myself that if people are reading then I need to carry on. I started writing a chapter 8 but it didn't work and it showed that I was preoccupied with other things. I'm marking the story as finished and I'm changing the title a little then I'll be working on the first chapter of the second part. In the future I might post up one-shots if I write any good ones :3

I hope everyone has a great 2013 and I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter when it arrives :)

NekoAngel13


End file.
